


do me, baby.

by nasabasa



Series: kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot Collection, Smut, lets go fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 25,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasabasa/pseuds/nasabasa
Summary: guess who's been horny for xigbar.my collection of xigbar/reader's from my kh tumblr, kingdomheartsmarts.
Relationships: Braig (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Luxu (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Series: kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037235
Kudos: 16





	1. sfw- braig fluff [fawning]

**Author's Note:**

> welcome. have fun.  
> any nsfw chapters will be labeled as such. these were my first published stories i ever wrote 
> 
> all of these were written late 2019-early 2020. nothing recent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we have something with Braig's S/O fawning over his hair? Cause seriously, dude is friggin hot with his hair down."

“Babe,” you whined, pulling your boyfriend’s arm to you in an attempt to get his attention, his focus consumed by a book- not losing focus on his book as you pulled at him. 

“What is it, babydoll?” Braig asked you, flipping the page while you snuggled your way under his arm, his soft chuckle making you smile while he gently stroked your hair. 

“It’s not like I’m ignoring you,” He teased, softly kissing your forehead while continuing to read, his focus returning to the book while he gently stroked your hair. It always felt good in times like these, soft snuggling while he was done with his guardsmen duties, his uniform gone while his skin against yours sent sparks through you-

“You have pretty hair,” You finally said after a moment, cocking your head to continue looking at it, your eyes deciding to stay there. 

“Your hair is prettier,” He brushed you off, gently scratching your head before you sat up a little farther, gently running your hands through his hair. 

“I like yours though,” You quietly said, gently combing your fingers through his hair while you felt him relax against you, his muscles finally relaxing. 

“Why’d you grow it out?” 

“Didn’t feel like cutting it, honestly,” Braig said after a moment, the book abandoned while he relaxed against the bed. 

“Doesn’t it get in the way of your uniform?” 

“Does your hair get in the way of your clothes?” 

“Well,” you said after a moment, “I guess not. Just you know. Flower tending.” 

“If Dilan can deal with his hair grown out, I can deal with mine,” Braig quietly said, his head resting against your shoulder, “Your hands feel good.” 

“You should let me play with your hair more,” You giggled, his head turning to kiss your neck, his lips tickling your sensitive skin, “You’re putty.” 

“Not all of me.” 

“Well okay-” You playfully rolled your eyes, wrapping your arms around his shoulders while you played with his hair in your hands, “Do you ever think about what we’ll look like with grey hair?” 

“No, I don’t typically think of geriatrics,” Braig poked at your side, your squeal making him chuckle. 

“You have the attitude of one,” You giggled, wrapping yourself securely around him, “Kicking out teenagers all the time.” 

“That would be Dilan,”

“You encourage him,” 

“I’m over him!” He crept his hands under your shirt, quickly tickling you while kissing your neck, “you’re just a meanie.” 

“I am not the meanie in this relationship,” you playfully reminded him. 

“Oh really? You want me to prove that already?” Braig pulled you against him, his voice becoming low, “It’s only four in the afternoon and you already want to start tonight?”


	2. sfw- braig drabble [pretty flower]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I please ask for a drabble where Braig tries to flirt with a female reader but she's at first oblivious to his advances because few have flirted with her?"

“Whatcha doin’ over there, babydoll?” Braig asked you from behind, coming up to you as you admired the flowers of Radiant Garden. 

“Enjoying the flowers!” you chirped, turning to face him as he smiled at you, his lazy smile making you even happier as you continued to look at the soft petals. 

“So am I,” he quietly said, stepping a little closer as you looked at a rose. 

“See! I love them, they’re so soft and pretty,” You quietly said, smiling as you gently ran your fingers over the petals. 

“Yeah, they’re pretty great. Have a good smile,” Braig said, his hand on your upper back as you moved your head up. 

“Flowers don’t smile..” You murmured, knitting your brows together as Braig sighed. 

“You’ve got a thick skull,” he murmured, smacking his arm as you pouted. 

“Don’t call me thick skulled,” You pouted, his soft chuckle softening your irritation. 

“Adds character,” he chuckled, gently taking your hand and kissing the back of it, his eyes meeting yours, “But you are a rather pretty flower.”


	3. sfw- angsty xigbar to braig [braig]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "is it ok for me to ask for you to do a xigbar x reader angst? And if possible no smut because I get embarrassed really easy and it takes a while to recover- I'm keep rambling off sorry!"

“Why can’t you just talk to me? Why can’t you just tell me why you’ve been acting like this?” Your voice raised with your growing irritation, all of Xigbar’s elusive words making you question his motive for being here. 

“I can’t tell you- you know that. I’ve told you that before,” Xigbar said lowly, his voice quiet and threatening at his growing irritation, “Maybe if I had a heart to care enough I would.” 

A sharp pang in your chest made your eyes flare with pain, the salty sting making you slowly inhale to calm yourself from crying, every one of his words cutting into you like a dagger. 

“Why did I give you the light of day? Why have I listened to you this long if-” 

“If you’re just tired of me being here then I’ll leave- I don’t care. I can’t care.” He said, an irritation growing inside of him while he cut you off, every little movement seeming to make him enraged. 

“Will you just listen to me?” You snapped, grabbing onto Xigbar’s arm as his eye darkened, a dark rage that was never shown to you. The gold in his eye seeming to lighten- a rage taking him over while he seemed so far away while standing to close to you- the lightening of his eyes making him seem completely distant. 

“What, then,” Xigbar growled, a wave of dark burning anger in his voice- cutting through you with an uncharacteristic rage- just as he pulled away from you, rubbing his eye for a moment as he calmed down. Xigbar growled for a moment, something causing him pain, just to return to normal a moment later. 

“Xigbar, what’s wrong?” You quietly asked, stepping closer to him while he attempted to calm himself, his hand running through his hair. 

“Don’t get close,” He quietly growled, his teeth clenched together as he let out another growl, his body flinching in pain before he fell to his knees- the drop of his body seeming to be silent despite the loud thud of his knees hitting the ground. 

“XIgbar!” You tried to step closer to him, just for his hand to push you back, losing your footing as you fell back- his free hand clutched against his chest. 

“Do-Don’t get too close-” He panted, his body obviously in pain while you had no choice but to stay where you were. His body falling further against the ground as you saw him bare his teeth, his body quivering and trembling as you had to stay where you were. 

“Xig-” You attempted to call out to him, a fear rendering you immobile as your heart raced, a piercing paralyzing fear crippling you in place. 

“Don’t call me that!” He yelled, a growl escaping at the end of his sentence- a thick, dark twisted wisp flooding your vision before you pulled yourself away from it- a cloud of twisted wisps dancing around him while you had no choice but to sit and watch; the twisting branches of nothingness and darkness twitching in the air as you felt your fear finally set in-

The fear for him, the fear of losing him, the fear of the situation, the fear of everything happening as your throat closed, the burning ache in your throat as your eyes stung with your fear- 

And with a cry- the wisp died; falling into the air as if made of dust before you finally picked your eyes up to land your eyes on Xigbar- resting on his knees while his forearm rested on the ground, a hand still clutching his chest as you saw his chest heave, his body seeming to be breaking while staying still, his body finally stilling from its pain, just as he collapsed onto the ground- completely still and limp. 

Everything froze- the sinking weight upon your chest, a broken silent cry escaping your lips while tears finally dampened your cheeks, your body numb and paralyzed- 

“Xigbar!” you finally cried out, running over to him while you pulled him into your arms, his pants finally evening out as you cradled his face in your hands, “here, here I’m here- please- Xig-”

His eye opened, meeting yours as you felt your tears escape your eyes, his mouth slightly opened with shallow pants, your soft cry leaving your lips as you pulled yourself against him, his arms immediately wrapping around you. 

“I-I’m here,” Xigbar panted, a soft kiss placed on your neck as you softly laughed, a laugh of relief while you pulled him tighter against you. 

“Xig-” 

“Braig,” He quietly corrected you, pulling back while his arms remained wrapped around you- the cutting, cold gold of his eye replaced by the rich, warm, cherry-wood that warmed you as you continued to hold onto him. 

“Braig,” You quietly repeated, “What happened?”

“Well, if I’m Braig, then I have my heart back,” he quietly snarked, pulling you back against his chest, his racing heart pounding in your ear while he clung onto you- everything seems to have overwhelmed him while also grounding him back to you. 

“Did it hurt?” you quietly asked in ignorance; you already knew the answer, you already saw the way his body flinched and fell apart, you heard his growls and cries. 

“Yeah, a bit,” he lightly laughed, his body limp against yours. 

“Here, then let’s get you to where you can rest-”

“Babydoll,” Braig cut you off, gently intertwining his hand into your hair, pulling you down to gently kiss you- his lips soft and warm, the kiss tender in sharp contrast to the way he once kissed you with violent teeth and possessive nips. 

“I love you,” he panted out, his hand leaving your hair while his grip remained weak around you. 

“I love you too, Braig.” You smiled, meeting his eye again while he rests against your chest again. 

“I like the sound of that, babydoll.”


	4. sfw- xigbar luxu headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "oh if you're taking xigbar requests 👀 can i get some hcs about xig really falling for someone and dating them but being increasingly troubled about it because of his identity? like his s/o is also very much in love w/ him, and whether or not he's worried if those feelings would change if they ever found out? would he tell them? etc"

  * Xigbar first began falling for you when he saw that you could deal with him- going on missions with him, hanging out with him outside of missions, letting him borrow magazines or books from you- small things that showed him that you really didn’t care what he acted like, you just liked him
  * Your strange softness showed him something he hadn’t been offered in so long- some type of kindness that was not reserved for him, but you for some reason did. 
  * The moment the two of you actually began being together was one of the sweetest, broken moments he had ever experienced- this embrace of love from you that he felt like was a lie from who he really was. 
  * Xigbar would lay down with you, holding you close while you slept in his arms, but some nights he wouldn’t be able to go to sleep- thinking about what the two of you were, knowing that he would do anything for you- something he didn’t know he would even be able to do- understanding that if this went any farther that he would have to tell you- that you would have to know who he was without feeling like a fraud to your love you gave him
  * Once you caught him in one of his sleepless nights, you gently cupped his cheek, pulling him into a gentle kiss, as he gently sighed against your lips, his hands pulling you flush against him, soft, sleepy kisses rushing through the two of you in a moment of pure love, only to pull away for your eyes to fall onto his shining golden eye, his hand gently cradling your cheek
  * This softness caught you off guard- he wasn’t mean with you, but he tended to have sure and rough touches, passionate, burning kisses searing their way onto your mind, hands grabbing at your hips to pull your attention to him- he was deliberate, knowing how he was grabbing you and why he did it 
  * The silence stayed between the two of you, you almost drifting back to sleep, just to hear him softly whisper “I love you,” a soft kiss planted on your forehead, for your eyes to open and meet his one
  * “I love you too,” you softly whispered, feeling the grip on you tighten before you finally drifted off to sleep, feeling a weight leave your chest as a new one was added to his own- did you love Xigbar, or did he completely love him 
  * It stayed in his chest- every “I love you” seeming to hit his heart he was told he didn’t have- just adding to his own secrets, knowing his breaking point to come soon, but promising himself that he would not leave you 
  * Xigbar reached said breaking point when a solo mission of yours immediately went sour- you coming back injured and exhausted- just to collapse into his arms soon after. Seeing you broken and beaten, tired and still fighting, he broke; he stayed with you, watching you as you recovered, his own battle inside of him finally bubbling over
  * When you woke up, still recovering but much more aware than you had been, you were greeted with an uncharacteristically soft smile and a “hey”, a gentle kiss planted on your forehead, Xigbar sitting beside you on the bed, pulling you to lean against him, an arm wrapped around your waist. His gaze averted, staring off into space as everything raced through his mind. 
  * “Don’t pull a self-sacrifice stunt again,” he lowly warned, his hand tightening for emphasis.
  * “Did I scare you?” 
  * “As if, you fucking terrified me.” Xigbar breathed out, his gaze somehow empty as he stared at the wall, something obviously troubling him.
  * “I’m sorry Xig-”
  * “Luxu.” He cut you off, his gaze finally meeting yours in an intense stare, his eye watching yours for every ounce of reaction you gave him.
  * “What?” you asked after a moment, watching the way his eyes watched yours with an unmatched intensity
  * “I am Luxu. That’s who I am,” He stated bluntly, a certain sharpness and fear laced into the gruff tone, moving his gaze away from yours again, “I don’t know how to tell you everything I am.” 
  * After a short pause, you looked up at him, his eye still avoiding your gaze, before saying, “Well, I can listen while you figure it out along the way.”
  * And with that he told you everything: his past, who he was, why he was doing this, everything without restraint while you listened, his voice sometimes cracking with emotion while he explained himself to you. The fear and concern in his voice thick, seeming to wait for rejection and the loneliness he felt for so long. 
  * “Does that mean Luxu loves me?” You quietly ask once he is finished explaining, his eye meeting yours.
  * “Yes; I, Luxu, love you.” 
  * “Then if you are Luxu, I love you too.”




	5. sfw- fluff headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can i request some more fluff xigbar hcs? that last one was sooo good 🙏🙏"

  * Xigbar is a night owl; the man will just sit up doing anything: staring off into space (heh), admiring you, reading- just anything. He just doesn’t like going to sleep at a reasonable time. 
  * Xigbar likes to whisk you away when you’re both done with your duties for the day, taking you to any world he might think you would like, watching your face light up when you see something you deem beautiful- whether it be a street dog or a waterfall- gives him life
  * He will sometimes let you mess around with his space powers a little, letting you feel what it’s like to put your hand through one of the portals or you grabbing something from across the room
  * Seriously he will do anything to get your face to light up, sometimes sneaking you a wildflower or two for you to hold onto
  * Xigbar tends to unconsciously smile whenever he looks at you, not even realizing he’s doing it, letting one of the few genuine smiles he ever has crept through while you do anything
  * He likes brushing your hair- feeling the soft strands between his fingertips, watching the way your eyes close when he gently brushes it, softly massaging your scalp just for him to teasingly pull at your hair- he loves it
  * Xig might let you brush his hair- his hair stays relatively detangled despite that it’s constantly in his hood
  * There have been times where you terrify him- when he thinks you’ve been severely hurt or maybe even gone- just for you to emerge much safer than he thought you were, his hands going to wrap around you while he mumbles a “don’t scare me, babe” into your hair
  * Xig finds it funny when someone has been getting on your nerves when your tongue becomes sharp and your words dry, glaring and retorting at whoever was annoying you, your eyes cutting over to a laughing Xigbar who has most definitely been snooping in on your conversation before you end the conversation in annoyance before dragging your boyfriend back by his hair 
  * He will melt if you offer to take a bath with him. 
  * If you shower with him, you tend to run your fingers over his scars, feeling the way the skin is rougher, the way his muscles tense up when your fingers trace over them, Xigbar intensely watching you before his fingers gently trace over your jaw, pulling you in for a soft kiss 
  * Xigbar likes soft body worship; showering with you while his hands trace over your body, his grip only tightening when he wants your attention, soft praises coming out while his lips attach themselves to your neck
  * One of his favorite things for you to do is kiss his facial scars. Your hands gently cupping his cheeks while your soft lips press ever so softly against the rough, sensitive skin- it makes him feel a different level of intimacy he wasn’t feeling before.




	6. sfw- xigbar luxu headcanons again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Any HCs about Luxubar/reader where he's pretty touch-starved? or even both of you are?"

  * Look, has Xigbar ever had much physical affection? No. Has he really thought about it or wanted it until now? No- but once you asked him to hold you after admitting you were touch starved, he was hooked. 
  * Xigbar loves holding you against his chest, resting you on him while he relishes in your soft hold. 
  * “You look so cute when you want me to hold you, babydoll.” 
  * He will never admit it but he is 100% touch starved as well. He wants to be held and touched but is he going to admit it? No. 
  * You love snuggling into him, resting your head against his neck, clinging onto him while he holds you close to him, every touch almost making you purr while you rest against him. 
  * He loves it. He loves it so much. He doesn’t care where you are and whos around. If he could hold you during meetings he would. Grey room? Holding you. Bedroom? Holding you. You attempting to cook while he’s being distracting? Holding you. 
  * He especially loves it if you’ve been on a mission somewhere cold; he loves having you run into his arms and let him hold you while you warm back up. 
  * Sometimes if it’s after a little time of intimacy and the two of you are tangled in a pile of limbs, only moving closer to each other while peppering kisses over each other face, that’s when his starved nature comes out. 
  * Your hand gently cradling his cheek while kissing over his scars, your arms wrapped tightly around his chest while you nuzzle closer to him, your much smaller hands holding his while you lazily kiss- he feels absolutely starved and he needs you to hold him more. 
  * If you’re able to get him on a good day, you can make him abandon his big spoon position for you to hold him against you and he absolutely melts. He loves being able to rest against you while you stroke his hair and kiss his forehead. 
  * Any time the two of you are naked together, whether it be showering or sex, he has to hold you close so he can actually feel skin against his own. So much of his life has had his skin completely covered away from any true touch that he can’t help but crave your skin against his. 
  * Xigbar tends to also forget that he’s touch starved until you gently touch his back to get his attention, all of his hairs standing on end at your soft touch. 
  * He’s 100% like those cats that just HAVE to rub their head against you. He needs to give you some sort of affection, always. 
  * He definitely uses it as a way to get you to hold him and then he’ll rant about his day. He’ll talk until he starts babbling and falling asleep in his arms. 
  * All in all, he needs snuggles. Please give this man snuggles he’s been lonely for a while now.




	7. sfw- xigbar relationship progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " any headcanons on how you think xigbar would be in the beginning of a relationship compared to being with someone for a long time (like years even)? I really hope this makes sense"

  * At first, Xigbar takes it seriously enough to be like… textbook definition relationship; however, he doesn’t really trust you even if he trusts you enough to you know, be in a relationship. 
  * You’re not going to know much about him; if you knew Braig, he won’t explain himself, if you never did, you’re not going to get a background story. Xigbar doesn’t really think it’s important if you’re just going to fade away anyway
  * He isn’t afraid to get physical, but if he doesn’t intend on it lasting that long, he won’t say an “i love you”. At all. 
  * However, if you prove yourself to being someone who is going to stay with him, someone who is okay with him being secretive until he can trust you fully, then he’ll grow closer to you.
  * Xigbar is a hard person to get close to- seriously, he’ll only notice if he cares about you if you literally almost die. 
  * IF he has a tiny bit of pain in his gut, a sinking feeling taking him over- then he notices if he loves you (this is typically where i write my fics)
  * After realizing this, and if you agree to completely to being his, you don’t even know what you’ve gotten yourself into- with the information we have about Luxu- you’re not just Xigbars for this life
  * You’re Luxu’s. 
  * No one is going to be able to take you away from him now, you’re his, and he gets near yandere-y. Seriously. You’re his. But he is still, loving and he doesn’t control you- he’ll just attempt to control everything around you. 
  * Might as well put a ring on it but he won’t. Unless you convince him too, and under one other condition: 
  * You tell him he’s Luxu. If you know, he’ll do it.




	8. sfw- xigbar luxu understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I get a reaction from Xigbar where the person he likes says, "I don't love Xigbar, I love Luxu."

“I love you” seems simple enough. A soft endearment that can kill and marry, something you’re only told to say when you meant it. But not for Xigbar, not for Luxu- how could it be anything good when they don’t really know- they don’t really know him, they can’t really know him, and somehow at this moment you do. 

There you stood, only a few inches away in what felt like an endless distance, watching him as you held his hand gently in your smaller ones, his eye watching yours before his own patience ran out, pulling you and letting his lips passionately capture yours, gently melding against yours while a hand held onto your lower back. The kiss ending all too quickly, pulling back, softly panting as you both looked at each other again. 

“I love you,” you softly said against his lips, meeting them again while his hands held you even closer, your hands holding onto his shoulders. 

“That’s a dangerous thing to say, babe,” Xigbar softly warned, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead, “How do you know that for sure?”

Pausing, you watched him: you watched the way his eye flickered across your face, searching for an answer- you watched the way he seemed to endlessly watch you- you watched the way his eye seemed to be tinged with soft loneliness. You knew he didn’t know- hell, how did you even know?- but you knew. You knew he wasn’t simply Xigbar- he wasn’t simply this cunning man who played it off as a free spirit- no, you knew who he was. 

“I know who I love,” you softly whispered, kissing his jaw as his hands moved to your hips.

“Are you completely sure of that?”

“I am,” you firmly said after a pause, watching his surprised expression as you continued, “I am sure of that. Completely sure.” 

“How so?” Xigbar softly asked, barely audible as his expression seemed to beg for the reassurance that you knew- somehow if you knew- for his own comfort.

“Because,” you breathed deeply, moving to cup his face in your hands, “I don’t love Xigbar. I love Luxu.”

Passion burning through you, kissing him as he gripped you, pulling you for your legs to wrap around his hips as he held you- tongue fighting for dominance while teeth bit for possession- as everything in the world seemed to disappear around you. 

Pulling away, his eye watching yours yet again, searching for an unspoken answer, his soft pants fanning your face as you continued to hold his face. A soft chuckle resonated through him before his lips captured yours again as if (heh) the passion would never run out, the soft burning in your gut as his possessiveness showed through in the kiss. 

“Well then,” Xigbar softly said, letting his lips softly tickle your ear, “you are smart, aren’t ya.”

“Xigbar-” 

“Say my name.” He cut you off, intensely staring into your eyes. 

“Xigbar?” You softly said, the confidence leaving your voice at the intensity of his gaze. 

“Say my name,” He quietly said again, his voice low as a tinge of annoyance threatened to show through, the grip on your back tightening. 

“Luxu,” You said with more force behind your voice, the confidence in the name silently extinguishing the untrust in his gaze. 

“There you go,” he smirked, kissing you again, only to leave you panting, “I love you too.” 

A soft smile on your face, just before he brought his lips to your ear again, 

“I hope you know this- you’re mine now.” articulated with a rough bite against your earlobe, “And no one gets to change that.”

“I know, Luxu,” you confirmed, just for a bite to land right under your ear. 

“Good. Let’s make sure everyone hears that.”


	9. sfw- xigbar [kitty]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Xigbar? Cat? Hehe imagine he accidentally turns into a cat and it's up to the reader to turn him back but the whole time Xiggy's just being a dick like he is."

“Xig, you ass, if you try to claw at me again”- you snapped at your now-boyfriend turned cat in your arms. You didn’t know how it happened- but your boyfriend was now in your arms, as a cat, attacking you for anything. You now had to take the second-ranked Organization XIII member to your Superior and somehow figure out how to fix him and put him back into his normal self. 

“I swear I can still see your smirk,” you murmured as you continued to carry him, looking down at the black and grey cat, who somehow still had his scars and eye patch. Xigbar made eye contact, squinting at you before biting your forearm. 

“If you keep being a dick I’ll keep you like this”- you warned, a small growl coming from him, causing you to laugh. Your boyfriend was just stuck as a cat in your arms trying to intimidate you- when he was fluffy and adorable. 

For a cat, he had a pretty mean glare. Xigbar began squirming until he was on his back with the closest thing a cat would have to a smirk. 

“Is that it? You just wanted to lay on your back?” You questioned, pulling him closer to your chest, for his head to rub against your breast, purring. 

“Are you kidding me”-


	10. sfw- xigbar | babygirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, can you write (another, sorry) shy fem!reader that has had Xigbar's eye since she's become a nobody and he always flirts and teases her, ya know how our man is, and she just doesn't know how to react (brain error 404, can't compute)~please and thank you 💜"

“Hey there, babygirl,” Xigbar’s voice from behind you startled you, causing you to jump and let out a squeak noise, just for your back to run into his chest, your face heating. Before you could move away, his hands found your hips, keeping you pressed against his chest. You felt the way your head seemed to spin every time he spoke to you. 

“Aww, you like that nickname don’t you?” He teased, his breath fanning your ear, his lips gently grazing against the skin. Your skin got warmer, trying to pull away before he forcefully pulled you back.

“X-xig,” You stammered, shivering from the sensation of his breath against you, feeling his smirk. 

“Why’re you trying to leave so quick, babygirl?” His lips grazed your ear again, softly pressing against your skin before his grip lessened, allowing you to pull yourself away from his grip, his chuckle resonating through you while you felt your face burn, avoiding his gaze. 

“I-I need to go-” You blushed, summoning a corridor before making your escape to your room, hearing his low chuckle as you left. Your head racing while you sat down on the side of your bed, you tried to calm your nerves. Your blush remained on your face while you attempted to calm down, but failed as you remember the way his body felt pressed against yours and the way his breath against your ear drove you insane. 

This was typical of Xigbar- sneaking behind you, calling you a nickname, and causing you to blush before you made your escape. He always did it and you didn’t mind it, per se, you just couldn’t handle it. You knew he had an eye for you (exactly one) and you felt the same way- but you just couldn’t bring yourself to push it further than that. 

A hand on your chin pulled you out of your thoughts- not even noticing that someone had entered your room- before your eyes met one golden one, the faintest smirk still on his lips- Xigbar. 

“You know, babygirl,” he started, holding your jaw so you couldn’t look away, “You’re adorable when you get all blushy like this.” 

“Th-thanks,” you managed before you felt him move closer to you, his eye watching you intently, his lips barely touching yours. 

“I’m getting real tired of all of this ‘running away to my room to avoid my crush’ game,” xigbar lowly growled against your lips, “it’s almost like you just want me to pin you down and claim you.” 

You knew your face was covered in blush, feeling the heat of your skin, before a soft kiss was pressed against your lips- a test of your wanton. You hesitantly pushed back, his hand continuing to gently grip your jaw while his lips moved against yours, his tongue softly prodding at your bottom lip, a soft moan escaping you in response. Xigbar silently pulled back, your soft pants fanning his lips as the two of you looked at each other, his eye sharp with lust

“Did you like that, babygirl?” the nickname going straight to your core, quickly nodding before having a small rush of confidence, kissing Xigbar back with vigor. You felt him chuckle against you, his hand gently cupping your cheek while he moved a knee in between yours, pushing your legs apart and you back onto the bed. He moved up your body while deepening the kiss, his teeth lightly nipping at your lips before his tongue met yours, pushing and twirling with yours. You felt his hips press against yours, his hands gently resting on your hips. He slowly pulled away, kissing down your jaw while you softly moaned, his teeth grazing your soft skin before gently moving to feel your thighs.  
“You’re mine-” He murmured against your neck before biting your neck, a louder moan escaping you while your hips rolled upwards to meet his, “isn’t that right?”

“Yes; I’m yours,” you softly said in between pants, his hands now rubbing your thighs, getting dangerously close to your core before pulling away, licking and sucking the spot he bit on your neck. 

“Good girl,” He said before moving to kiss you again, a hand in your hair while the other continued to feel up your thigh.

“Now- let’s make everyone else hear that-”


	11. sfw- xigbar shy [beautiful]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can i get some more content of xigbar with a shy reader? 🥺"

“Hey, babydoll,” Xigbar wrapped his arms around your middle, your little squeal making him chuckle against you. 

“You could knock!” You pouted, smacking the secure arm around your bare waist as he squeezed you against him. 

“Or I could just walk in,” He obliviously retorted, smirking at your semi-bare state, “What were ya doin’?” 

“I was about to go take a bath before you interrupted me,” You pouted again as you blushed, his breath fanning over your neck. 

“Then let’s go take a bath babydoll,” He smirked against your ear, gently pressing a kiss against it as it heated with a blush against his lips. 

“Why do you want to take a bath with me?” you turned your head away from him, your arms tightening around his arm around your middle. 

“Because I’m sore and you’re beautiful,” Xigbar confidently said, finally releasing your middle to let you finish taking off your shirt and bra, “Besides, I’ve already seen you before. You don’t have to be so shy.” 

“I still am,” you mumbled as you pulled off your shirt before making your way to the bathroom, starting the warm water and pouring in the bubble bath. 

“You don’t have to be,” Xigbar startled you again, his silent entrances making you jump, as his bare hand gently held onto your hip. 

“Why not?” You quietly asked, still not making eye contact with him.

“Babydoll, I have grey hair, one eye, and scars everywhere- if anyone out of the two of us should feel uncomfortable in our own skin, it should be me,” Xigbar quietly said, pulling you against his chest as you kept your gaze locked on the rising water. 

“I just don’t feel right,” You whispered, staring down at your stomach and thighs as his hands followed your eyes, “I feel… I don’t know. I don’t feel beautiful.”

“Then let me make you feel right,” Xigbar gently kissed up your neck, uncharacteristically soft compared to his normal rough kisses, “You don’t deserve to feel wrong, because you’re not.”

“You’re being too sweet to be Xigbar,” you chuckled, his kisses making you giggle at the softness of them. 

“Maybe it’s someone else then,” He teased, pulling you up to sit in the bath, pulling you into the bubbly water with him, “You’re my baby, I need you to know you’re still my baby no matter how you look.” 

“Again, too sweet,” You nuzzled your face into his neck, pressing against his chest while your body relaxed against his, smiling against his skin. 

“Would ya rather me say you’re too hot to feel bad?” He teased again, squeezing your middle as a hand snaked up your stomach, gently groping your breast, “Because that’s an asshole move, and I am definitely not an asshole.”

“Aren’t you a sniper? Snipers kill people?” You batted your eyes up at him, his eye meeting yours. 

“Details, babydoll,” He smirked at you, pinching your nipple, a low moan escaping your lips, “Feel beautiful yet?” 

“Not sure yet, maybe you need to do a little more,” You kissed at the base of his neck. “Then let’s make you feel beautiful.”


	12. sfw- xigbar tired day [lazy afternoons]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello dear, I hope you're not too swamped with requests, but is it possible to ask for some fluff where both Xigbar and his (hardworking) darling are having a bad day, and comfort eachother. Like they both cuddle and maybe Xigbar cracks a joke to cheer her up? Thank you so much for reading and accepting! ♡"

Flopping onto your shared bed, you finally closed your eyes at the softness of the bed that you had been forced to ignore the last few days; completely swamped in missions while Xigbar was the same, leaving minimal time for you to enjoy with your boyfriend. Your head lightly thumped at the headache that echoed through your head, overworked to high heaven, while today went less than optimal; your mission going fine but still rigorous, every little thing grinding your gears before you were finally able to take yourself to your room where you laid now, your body relaxing in the soft cushion of your bed. 

Your mind finally slowing, your thoughts landed on Xigbar; you knew his missions had been around the same caliber (heh) as yours had been, if not more, while every night he crashed beside you. It was unusual for him to be so tired all of the time, normally smart about taking breaks for himself. You wished you were able to take some of the exhaustion away from him, despite your own. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a dark corridor, opening your eyes to see a very tired Xigbar, rubbing a hand over his face before his eye met yours, exhaustion and irritation seeming to dull before he walked beside where you laid, sitting beside you while he took off his boots, coat, and gloves. You could see the tension in his muscles and the wear the missions had on him. Xigbar laid beside you, pulling you against him while he pulled you into a tired kiss, his lips lazily pressed against yours before he rests his head against your shoulder. 

“Long day?” You quietly asked, pulling him closer to you while you gently massaged his scalp, feeling him begin to melt on top of you. 

“Bad day,” Xigbar responded drily, pulling himself closer to you while he closed his eye, resting against you. His head rests on your breasts, silently explaining how tired he was at the lack of boob jokes, slowly melting in your arms. 

“You wanna talk about it or do you wanna sleep on my boobs?” You teasingly asked, watching his lips curl into a smile. 

“I think I wanna sleep on your tits,” He smirked, nuzzling his face deeper against your boobs, his eye opening to look at you while he did this. His hands held your lower back, feeling your soft warmth against him, before he sat up, prompting you to take off the organization uniform. You stood up, leaving Xigbar to take your place on the bed, while you changed into your usual pajamas, which simply consisted of an oversized tee and panties. You felt his gaze on you while he took in your semi-bare state before you joined him again on the bed, his hands pulling you against him.

“I wanna sleep,” You softly said against his chest, your hands moving down his stomach to unbutton his pants, prompting him to take them off. The final layer of leather gone before he pulled you into a messy kiss, his lips melding against yours before pulling you down on top of him, his eye locked on yours while you rested against him. 

“Do you wanna shower?” He quietly asked, his grip tight around you while you placed lazy kisses on his neck. 

“I wanna sleep,” you said, articulating every word with a kiss against his neck, just for him to chuckle. 

“Alright, let’s sleep then,” Xigbar practically whispered, “Demyx wore me out today.” 

“Bless your soul,” 

“Soul?”  
“Well, the normal phrase is ‘bless your heart’, but our entire brand is not having hearts. So,” You mumbled against his neck, his laugh resonating through you before he softly stroked your hair. 

“Love you, dollface,” 

“Love you too, Xiggy,” 

“Excuse me? You’re the one who taught Demyx that!”


	13. sfw- angsty xigbar returning you [strange places]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Xigbar/Reader but reader has been either kidnapped or gone completely missing"

A cool floor rested against your back, the damp tile cutting into your warm skin, everything dark while you laid alone in a room unknown to you- the pounding of your heart in your chest causing a roar in your ears. Everything unknown and forgotten, the cover of your eyes completely breaking any understanding of your surroundings while you laid against the cool surface- your own fear taking over your sense of sensibility. 

Gulping shallowly, you attempted to pull yourself up, your hands tied too tight for you to be able to move- the tightness bruising your wrist while you softly panted at your feeling of tightness- your throat tightening at the restraint. 

“Breathe, just breathe,” Your voice quivered while you attempted to calm your nerves, talking yourself through your fear, the burning feeling in your eyes while you laid helpless against the wet ground. 

Your silent sob left your lips while you laid alone- this is what happens when you’re sent to scout a world unknown to the organization completely alone, no one as your back up while you were taken over by something unknown to you while you thought out the events previous to this- the magic used on you unknown and overwhelming. 

“Just breathe,” You repeated, another sob coming from your lips- a fear completely new and strange to you- something you hadn’t felt since you had your heart. Your blood rushing in anxiety, the fabric around your eyes dampening against your lashes, your breaths burning in your throat with every weary inhale- the fear that you wished you never had to feel again. Your thoughts rushing together in a blur while you waited on your fate unknown to you in a world unknown to you; every last fleeting look and fleeting touch seeming to be miles away from you while your thoughts landed on the one nobody who would notice your absence enough to find you-

The clicking of heels against the brick halted your breaths, your body paralizing in fear while you waited for the unknown to take you beyond your absence of heart- your ironic fear in a moment of unrest. Your lips trembled while you continued to wait on whomever’s choice of fate for you. 

“Not a very nice thing to put a pretty little thing in,” A familiar, snarky voice laced with concern called out to you- 

“Xi-Xig,” Your voice quivered while you felt his gloved hands cup your face gently, a pair of lips kissing your cheek while he removed the cloth over your eyes- your puffy eyes finally blinking open to the foriegn light and resting on his face. 

“I’m here, baby girl,” xigbar softly said, his thumb stroking your cheek while a few more tears escaped your eyes. 

“What hap-happened?” You practically whimpered, an exhaustion finally taking over your body in the realization of safety. 

“Not sure,” Xigbar said lowly, coming behind you to work out the intricate knots on your arms. 

“You’re lying,” You said, his lips gently kissing your neck in an attempt to shut you up. 

“Not sure if it’s important to you,” He corrected, his smirk heavy on his face while he pulled your arms to the front of you, pulling you up, “Can you walk?” 

Your knees immediately buckled, your body caught by him before he pulled you up into his arms, holding you bridal style against his chest. 

“No,” you quietly said, finally smiling while he began to carry you; his warmth spreading through you while he continued walking forward. Your head heavy, you attempted to look around at your surroundings; broken brick lining the walls that crumbled against the constricting vines, the trickle of water sending empty echoes down the hall, and the thick vines choking the building. 

“What is this place?” You asked, finally closing your eyes while Xigbar continued walking before he opened a dark corridor, finally bringing you back to your blank room that you didn’t know it was possible to miss. 

“I’ll explain after you have a shower,” Xigbar quietly said, his gaze distant before it met yours, the harshness melting away while he placed a soft kiss on your forehead, “I’ll help you in there okay?”

“You just wanna see me naked,” You mumbled. 

“Well that’s just a hasty generalization, now isn’t it? I’m hurt,” 

“Uh huh.”


	14. sfw- deaf reader [signs]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If it's not too much, could I ask for a deaf!reader who's caught the eye of Xigbar. She's shy and normally writes things out for the o13 memebers so they're not 'inconvenienced' and slowly Xig starts to sign for her, learning it the best her can and it's cute and sweet and send me to the dentist with sweetness, please."

You frantically walked around the Grey Area, trying to find your notebook, while keeping your eye out for anyone around you, quickly moving around before someone tapped on your shoulder, Xigbar handing you your notebook before smiling at you; the notebook opened to a new page, scribbled out handwriting with the small-phrase Xigbar so often wrote- 

_“Hey, cutie~_ 🖤 _”_

You smiled at him, quickly scribbling a response, his eye watching you intently, you feeling his gaze boring into you.

_“Hey, you.”_

Xigbar smirking at you before gently pulling your arm, pulling you with him before he walked you somewhere, your notebook in his possession. You were normally with Xigbar, either by mission or choice: scribbling out responses, his touch regular to you to grab your attention, snarky conversations hastily scribbled into your notebook- those little conversations meaning the world to you. 

The two of you stopped by the library, Xig cocking an eyebrow at you to ask you the silent question. You nodded, quickly following behind him, your hand moving to hold his. You felt him gently squeeze your hand before pulling you beside him at a shelf; an uncharacteristic spot of the library for Xigbar- languages. You felt him squeeze your hand again, your eyes meeting his, the gentleness you rarely saw taking hold in them before he let go of your hand. 

Xigbar was still for a moment before his hands moved again. His right hand with his fingers closed together, palm facing out, tapping on the right side of his forehead before moving forward-

**“Hello,”**

You beamed at him before signing back at him, his eye lighting up at the returned gesture. Xigbar softly smiled, taking one of your hands in his hand before pulling you against him, his face inches away from yours. He moved away for a brief moment, writing something in your journal:

_“Can I do something?”_

_“Yes.”_

Xigbar placed your journal on the nearby table, his hand gently cupping your jaw before his firm kiss was pressed against your lips, your eyes widening in surprise before holding his neck; his lips carefully moving over yours before pulling away. 

He moved away far enough to sign again, his hands in front of his chest before cupping his hands, moving them up and down for you to smack his arm- 

**“Boobs.”**

You watched him laugh, grabbing your notebook again before writing:

_“You learned two words and you chose ‘hello’ and ‘boobs’???”_

_“What else did you expect?”_

You looked at him while he smirked, gently pulling you against him before kissing you again. 

_“Can I do something again?”_

_“Yes,”_

Placing your journal down again, you looked at his right hand, his middle finger and ring finger pulled to your palm, his pinky, forefinger, and thumb sticking out:

**“I love you.”**

You smiled, moving forward and kissing him again, his hands moving to rest on your hips again, feeling him smile against your lips before you pulled back, signing back in the same fashion:

**“I love you.”**


	15. sfw- deaf reader [nightsky]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That deaf!reader was so good. Do you think you could write a part two? I'm so here for it 🥺"

Following Xigbar along an unknown path in a new world, you looked around at the beauty of it all; the emerald grass which swayed with the soft breeze, the red and white wildflowers which sprinkled the path, moss-covered trees guiding you along. The moonlight softly dancing across the nature surrounding you, the small stream twinkling with the moonlight, stars frozen in their constellations above; the heavens seeming to dance around every being below it, the chill of the breeze reminding you of your feet upon the ground. 

Xigbar stopped in a clearing, the trees messily circling the area of soft moss and grass, before pulling your hand into his hand, sitting down and pulling you down onto him. Messily landing on him before his lips captured yours, his chuckle in his chest rumbling against yours. His lips slowly moving against yours, his tongue softly moving against your lips, the soft caress of his hands against your hips before he pulled away, his pants against your lips before he pulled you to lay down on top of him, his hand softly moving down your back to rest in the small of your back. You moved to look up, looking at the magnitude of it-

The sapphire shy sparkling with stars, the soft illumination dancing across the two of you; the soft grass under you while Xigbar softly held your side. The world was completely still as if the only thing still there was the heavens and the two of you; the heavens staring back at you while the soft rise of Xigbar’s chest lulled you to complete peace. 

Moving your head, you looked over at the man who brought you here; his eye focused on the sky above you while his hand moved up to your middle. His golden eye glowed in the twilight before it met your eyes. 

His hand softly moving to cup your face, his hand softly cupping your jaw before pulling you in for another sweet kiss, rolling you over onto your back, his body pressed flush against yours while his lips moved down your jaw, softly kissing your ear before returning to your lips. 

Holding up his right hand, middle and ring finger against his palm, 

**“I love you”**

Moving to pull him by his hair, his lips pressing softly against yours before pulling away again. 

**“I love you”**

You signed back, softly kissing his chin before he smirked, rolling you over again to where he laid down, laying on top of him before his hands traveled down your back, pulling you tighter to him while he re-assumed star gazing. You continued staring up at him before his eye met yours again. 

Placing his right-hand open, his thumb on his chin, before rolling his fingers to his palm. 

**“Beautiful”**

Feeling your face heat, you blushed thickly before his chuckle rumbled against your chest again, his hand finding yours and intertwining your fingers together before pulling your hand up to softly kiss your knuckles. Moving his other hand to cup your face, softly stroking your face with his thumb, before taking his right hand, tapping his chest twice- 

**“Mine.”**


	16. sfw- deaf reader [arguments]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, I love the Xigbar x Deaf!reader! That's so beautiful! I hope it's okay to piggyback off your request anon, and request more, maybe when she's upset at him so she closes her eyes during and argument"

You scribbled on the paper with fury, fighting with your boyfriend about nothing of actual importance, the petty passing of the paper between the two of you, his eyes locked on yours until he would read the paper, only for him to slide it back with a snide comment. Both of you knew this was useless and petty, shoving the notebook between the two of you while you sat in the library, the most ironic place to have an argument. 

You finally were getting fed up with this, starting to get irritated before you finally just closed your eyes. You rest your head in your hands, your hands covering them while you rest your elbows on the table. You could feel him watching you, his glare cutting into you, while you continued to keep your eyes closed. 

You felt him tap on your arm, meeting his glare with sticking your tongue out at him, before closing your eyes again, just for his hand to grip your jaw and roughly kiss your lips; his tongue forcing its way into your mouth while he pulled you closer to him, griping you and pulling you against his body. 

Pulling away, inches away from his face, panting lightly before he smirked at you; Xigbar roughly pushing back to your lips, his teeth nipping and biting on your bottom lip, his hands finding your ass while groping it. Pushing you against a bookshelf, your hands finding his hair, tugging on it while his moans vibrated against your lips, his hips pinning you against the shelf. Panting against your lips, he softly kissed your cheek, before he rests his forehead against yours. He watched your eyes before he pulled you away from the shelf, placing you back on the table the two of you started from. 

Holding his hand out, Xigbar holding his thumb, forefinger, and pinky out, he signed: **  
“I love you”**

Before you could sign back, he pressed you down on the table, scribbling something into your notebook again:  
 _“Let me show you how I love you,”_


	17. sfw- xigbar [cold]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, so imagine you're cold in the Land of Dragons. Xigbar is there, so you unzip his jacket and hug him from the inside of it to steal his warmth."

It was freezing- in the mountains with Xigbar might have been romantic if not for the weather- while you both walked along, attempting to enjoy the view as the bitter cold bit into you. The wind cutting into you, leaning into him for warmth. 

“What are you doing?” Xigbar asked, pulling you against him while you both stopped, your head resting on his chest, a thin layer of warmth pulling you closer to him. 

“It’s cold,” You quietly grumbled against his chest, his hand resting on the small of your back, “Are you not cold?”

“As if, it’s not that bad,” he said, kissing the side of your head, chuckling at your desperation to find warmth. 

“You come here more often than I do, you’re used to it,” You tried to reason, your arms moving from the tight grip around his middle to his chest, lightly pouting at him, before you came up with your own idea for warmth. 

Your hands slowly moved to the zipper of his coat, his eye watching you as you slowly pulled down the zipper, opening up his coat and wrapping your arms around his middle again, your cold cheek resting against his warm chest. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He questioned, pulling the coat around you the best he could in the attempt to keep up his own warmth. 

“Trying to warm up,” You explained, looking up at him as he smirked, his hand coming up to lace a hand in your hair, lightly tugging for you to let him kiss you, roughly pushing his lips against yours. His soft bites on your lips, the gentle caressing of your back down to your butt, your soft moans bringing upon his own soft moans- everything driving you to rub your hands against his muscle. 

“How about I warm you up, babydoll?”


	18. nsfw- braig [distracting]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey if requests are open again can I please have some smut where Braig sends sultry pics of himself stripping to his S/O while she's working in the castle's lab (as an assistant or something) and the pictures get progressively naughtier as he sends her pics where he's naked and touching himself until his S/O is soaked. Then she excuses herself from the lab to go fuck a certain troublemaking guard (who should be on patrol but Braig got horny lol"

_Vrr._

_Vrr._

_Vrr._

“Is someone calling you?” Even asked, glaring at your pocket at the noise.  
“They shouldn’t be,” You said, checking your messages as you saw the little name banner: 

_Braig_

“It’s just Braig. He’s probably suggesting dinner,” You quietly said, opening the messages: 

_Babygirl_

_I got something to show you_

_*Load image*_

Glancing your eyes up, you saw that Even had brought his attention back to his work, Ienzo across the lab as neither of them could see your phone as you clicked on the image to load- 

A simple picture at first glance- his scarlett scarf on the ground, his gloves beside it, and his boots- until you saw Braig in the background in the mirror’s reflection, a small smirk on his lips. 

_I miss you, Babygirl._

Glancing back up to double check before responding: 

_I miss you too, but I need to work and so do you._

Placing your phone in your lap instead, you returned to your paperwork- your lap vibrating with another message: 

_*Load image*_

Clicking on the load, you returned back to your work as you were ignorant to the idea of anyone peaking at your phone, just before glancing back at the image: 

His coat and undershirt off on the floor, the phone positioned upward held to his chest as he stuck his tongue out in the mirror- the pile of clothes growing as your core tingled with the idea of what he was doing- his chest on full display for you. 

_I don’t wanna work- I wanna fuck._

_I want to work- stop distracting me._

Placing your phone on the table beside you, you continued to work as another notification came through- another picture and another message-

His right nipple caught in between his nipples as he held his mouth open with only the moan you could hear in your head, your core aching at the sight. 

_You don’t want to work. You want to fuck me._

Leaving the message on read, you continued to work as you quickly put your phone away, Even’s murmuring a distant but annoying noise.  
“Can you hand me those papers?” 

_Vrr._

“Oh, yeah, here you go,” you said, your thoughts lost in the pictures your needy boyfriend continued to supply you. 

_Vrr._

“Thank you.” 

_Vrr._

_Vrr._

“Is Braig bored?” Even asked you, amused. 

_Vrr._

“He’s not feeling well right now.” You said, returning to the papers in front of you while Even was lost in thought yet again. Finally opening your phone, you saw the lineup of five pictures: his tongue stuck out as he rested a hand against his chest, his uniform pants still on as his bulge was outlined, his pants removed as his boxers were strained by his length, his hand holding his length in his boxers-  
Come on, don’t say you don’t want to fuck me. I’ve been bad. 

“If you’ll excuse me, Even, Braig’s not feeling well; I’m going to go check on him.” 

“Oh- alright, make sure he’s well.” 

-

“What kind of stunt do you think that was?” You said lowly, locking the door behind you as Braig bit his lip on the bed, his boxers still on as a damp spot was added. 

“One where I got what I wanted,” Braig smirked, laying back against the bed as you straddled his bare stomach.

“Did you want to cum? Because at this rate you’re far from that,” You quietly said, cupping his jaw as you brought his face up to yours. 

“You can’t tell me no,” 

“I believe I can,” You whispered, taking his bottom lip in between your teeth, a soft whimper leaving Braig as he held onto you, “You know you’re not allowed to distract me.”

“Punished me then,” He whispered, his brown eyes boring into yours as you pulled him up, pushing him back onto the bed as you pulled off your lab coat- keeping your clothes on as he bit his lip. 

“I intend to. If you act right, it won’t be so bad for you.” 

“And what if I don’t act right?” 

“You won’t be walking.” 


	19. nsfw- braig [scarlet scarf]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just thought of this and I liked it a lot so, how about some smut with Braig soft dominating his fem s/o and when they start taking clothes off she asks him to leave his red scarf on because she likes they way it looks on him?"

“Com’ere,” Braig pulled you against his chest, kissing your neck while you lightly giggled, tickling you while his gloved hands crept down; his hands moving down your stomach to your thighs, just to move up again. 

“Quit teasing,” You said between soft laughs, his lips continuing to tickle your neck until you felt him smirk against your skin, his teeth lightly ranking against your skin while you shallowly ground against his bulge. 

“Why would I do that, babygirl? I like watching you squirm,” He purred in your ear before taking your earlobe between his teeth, his hands holding your hips against his before he turned you around; his lips passionately clashing against yours, his tongue immediately working against yours while you lightly rolled your hips against his. Braig’s hands slowly worked up your shirt, the material of the white gloves gently scratching against your skin, bunching your shirt off while he pulled away. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” He purred again before yanking your shirt off and immediately diving back to your lips, gently taking your bottom lip and sucking on it. 

“So are you,” You panted once you pulled back, pulling his hands in front of you to take off his white gloves, moving his bare hand up for you to gently kiss against them. His eyes (wow that won’t last long) watched your lips gently move across his hands, before gently cupping your face to pull you back in for another sweet kiss. His hands left your face, moving to work his scarf and outer coat on. 

“Wait,” You panted, quickly pulling away while Braig watched your face, lightly panting. 

“What is it?” Braig gently asked, before you worked to pull off his coat without taking off his scarf.

“Keep your scarf on,” You softly said, pushing your lips back against his while his hands worked to take off your bra, gently feeling your skin under his calloused touch, before throwing the bra somewhere to be found later; your hands softly feeling over his lean muscle, your soft skin feeling his while his hands left you, fighting off his pants and underwear after kicking off his boots. His lips left yours, his eyes boring into yours briefly, his lips attaching themselves to your neck while he pulled off your skirt and panties; the only clothing left was the scarf. 

The soft pants fanned eachothers faces before Braig gently pushed you back to lay on the bed, spreading your legs in the process.

“You like the scarf, hm?” Braig lightly teased before starting his ministrations. His lips slowly worked up your legs, silently worshiping them with every fleeting kiss, before he finally hovered over your core; his hands holding your thighs apart, your legs resting on his shoulders, his eyes watching yours intently before you finally grabbed his head and shoved him forward, his chuckle vibrating against your core while you moaned. His tongue quickly flicking across your clit before slowly moving into your entrance, his soft moan only causing your own as pleasure coursed through you; your hands tightly holding his head while your mouth gaped open in a moan, your eyes rolled to the back of your head with every slight flick against your clit. His tongue gently thrusting at a leisurely pace before it moved up to your clit, roughly and quickly flicking across it, his lips tightening around your clit to lightly suck on it- your moans and gasps simply encouraging him while you laid back on the bed. The coil in your abdomen only tightening with every little ministration against your clit, 

“Braig, Imma-” You were cut off by a rough moan, Braig roughly suckling on your clit while he held down your hips, your hands clutching to his head while your orgasm took over you; your hips twitching up into his mouth, your loud, broken moan echoing through the room, your eyes rolling to the back of your head while white speckled your vision- Braig softly suckling to pull you gently down from your high. 

“Beautiful,” Braig quietly whispered, moving up to kiss you softly while you quietly whimpered. You softly moved your hands up his chest before pushing him to turn over, straddling his hips. 

“Your turn,”-


	20. nsfw- xigbar headcanons [first writing sample]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the first bit of kingdom hearts writing i posted :) it's not the best but it's what got this started

  * Xigbar loves waking up to holding you, but he’ll never admit how mushy he gets about it
  * He’ll get super sweet when he’s really tired but also his hands go everywhere.
  * Xigbar will most definitely be protective of you- to everyone
  * Xemnas gets too close? Snide comment. Demyx getting too friendly? Glare.
  * It can be endearing and annoying but you know he means well
  * He’s a little bastard sometimes but you love him for it
  * He knows how to get under your skin, with lingering glances and touches.
  * Seriously- go on a mission with him and before you get back he’ll have you hot and bothered
  * ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
  * His kisses are passionate and dominating- he **will** kiss you until your whimpering and wanting more
  * He loves kissing and biting your neck
  * His hands go EVERYWHERE
  * He _loves_ rubbing all over you- feeling you squirm and shiver under him
  * Grab his hair and claw his scalp and _you will not walk tomorrow_
  * He’s passionate and rough when he fucks you- making it to where you both can feel again
  * Afterwards he’s not gonna _insist_ for you to stay, but if you snuggle up to him and rest your head in the crook of his neck, he is _definitely_ not complaining.
  * Is it a bad day? He’s rubbing your back and kissing the side of your head, listening to you vent. Xigbar had a bad day? His head is in your lap while you stroke his hair, listening to him grumble.
  * Now you’re his, it’s not a fling. It might not make the most sense, but you two are together and both love it.




	21. nsfw- xigbar headcanons [high sex drive s/o]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "could i get that dilan/shy with high sex drive hcs but with xigbar?"

  * Xigbar finds it adorable when you’re shy; he will tease you for it but deep down he finds it endearing when you get all shy, holding onto his arm and nuzzling your way into his chest when you get shy 
  * When you ask for a kiss and gets all shy and blushy? Lives for it.
  * He loves teasing you, pulling you against his chest so he can kiss you, grabbing your butt when you walk by, surprise kissing you on the neck or lips- l i v e s for it
  * Xigbar was not surprised to find that you have a high sex drive- only because he has caught you having “me time” many times- but he didn’t expect you to start to get so forward in-between rounds 
  * The first time you began kissing his neck immediately afterward, clinging onto him to sit in his lap, running your hands down his chest- he wasn’t expecting that you were going to do this, but he was definitely not complaining
  * Xigbar has a pretty high sex drive. He doesn’t know why. It just be like that.
  * He loves when you get super rilled up from him avoiding touching you all day, when you get a push of confidence to grab his arm, blush covering your face and a small pout on your lips, pulling him aside while hastily kissing him
  * Xig finds it hot and adorable when you get flustered but you’re also trying to get him to just fuck you. 
  * This normally ends in multiple rounds before he just becomes a cuddle bug, holding you close until you both fall asleep
  * Xigbar loves the way your walls crumble when it’s long nights between the two of you, just having you confident and loving him confidently
  * His end goal is for you to be sore and covered in hickeys- that tells him he did his job right.
  * There have been rare mushy times where he is just consumed with his emotions that he’s not supposed to have, pushing you down onto the bed, kissing down your body, focusing on you, soft and meaningful words spilling from his lips in between kisses, his hands pinning you down while he slowly licks and sucks on your core- everything for you and only you
  * These nights have many rounds, slow and full of emotion, slowly loving each other and showing each other that there is something, even if there isn’t suppose to be
  * Other times, he’s the instigator for a rough night- pinning you down, his hands exploring everywhere they can reach, his lips forcefully kissing you while nipping at your skin, his hips harshly grinding against yours- deep lust and wanton before he roughly takes you, a hand in your hair to kiss you, his moans intermingling with yours while he meets his end
  * If it’s been a rough night like this, he’ll carry you to shower or take a bath, lazily kissing anywhere he can while he holds you close- his eye uncharacteristically filled with a passion and emotion you believed he shouldn’t be able to feel and despite this does. 
  * Xigbar’s hands always roam over you, sometimes to feel over your skin and sometimes to silently ask for another round, normally lazily thrusting while the two of you rest in the water
  * The next day you normally are uncomfortably sore, making Xigbar get half of everything you want or need. He will most definitely carry you bridal style until he wants everyone to see how sore you are
  * When you walk around with discomfort and someone asks you what’s wrong, you can hear Xigbar snickering. Everyone can hear Xigbar snickering. 
  * Or better yet- when someone sees the hickeys on your neck, eyeing them before Xigbar comes behind you, making direct eye contact with whoever it was, and just lightly kissing the hickeys- smirking at whoever was watching the two of you while you just stand there, blushing like crazy.




	22. nsfw- xigbar headcanons [switch]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay so first off, those soft dom headcanons for Xig were adorable, but now I'm curious about his kinks since you mentioned he's a switch ;) Could I please get some headcanons for those?"

**Dom Xiggy**

  * Xigbar literally can be so dominating if you want him to be- pinning you down, roughly pounding into you, biting you, pulling your hair, bruising your skin with his tight grip. 
  * Hes fond of hair pulling- holding your hair with a tight grip while you suck him off or you are bent over, being pounded until you’re screaming from pleasure
  * He’s also fond of biting you, not until you bleed, but enough for it to bruise; it turns him on seeing you whimpering and squirming under him, your bruises on your neck caused his sucking and biting while he was pounding into you- fond memories
  * He likes pinning your hands over your head, biting you and kissing you enoughly, holding you down with his hips, always moving quickly and roughly in and out of you- overwhelming you while pushing you over the edge. 
  * Xigbar enjoys being rough, as long as you enjoy being rough. If you don’t, he’ll be more gentle with you. He enjoys what you enjoy. Honestly. If you don’t like roughness, he’ll focus on the more emotional aspect, however, this only happens if the two of you are beyond serious. 



**Sub Xiggy**

  * He will sub if you fight for it- if you dress in a way that makes it look like you can beat him up- if you’re able to pin him down, bite under his adams apple, and yank on his hair. 
  * Xigbar will literally melt if you yank his hair while he’s subbing, especially if you’re riding his face- your hands clawing his scalp, his tongue thrusting in and out of you while it flicks your clit, your groans causing his own to vibrate through you
  * Seriously he likes biting and he likes being bitten- you telling him to stay still, covering his mouth with your hand, biting down his neck and licking over the spot- his moans vibrating in your hand while he squirms under you
  * Also if you bite his thighs before you suck him off- oh lord he will moan and whimper and they are the rarest noises but honestly they are the noises that get to you the most
  * He likes you being rough with him, but honestly he also doesn’t mind subbing; he likes being able to lay back and just have you take the reins- riding him and clawing down his chest- while he just lays down and watches your body over his, falling for you even more. 




	23. nsfw- xigbar headcanons [soft dom]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, could I please have some headcanons for Xigbar with an S/O who feels uncomfortable being hard dominated but likes to be soft dominated by Xig? (Thanks!)"

  * Honestly, Xigbar doesn’t mind chilling out on the whole dom thing; it’s relaxing to top but not you know… do everything. He’s a switch anyway, so he doesn’t have to go to the extreme for him to enjoy himself 
  * As long as you talk to him about it, he’s fine; he likes having communication. Seriously. If you feel uncomfortable and you don’t tell him, he’ll start to feel really bad once you do 
  * Xigbar won’t grab at you as roughly; more sure but gentler touches on your arm, whispering in your ear what he wants to do to you, just for his lips to gently press your ear, waiting until the two of you get back to your bed to have fun. 
  * He also likes not lazy sex, but more chill sex; it doesn’t feel like he has to build himself up as much, it’s just taking a little bit of the lead, gently fingering you, your lips on his neck, his own moans mixing with yours
  * You wanna ride him while he leads the pace? Perfect. You want him to top but not Get crazy? Amazing. He just likes being able to have sex with you honestly. 
  * Xigbar typically likes to still initiate it, but if you do more power to you; his touches sure but not bruising, his hickeys only coming from sucking at your skin a little too long, his thrust still strong but less demanding 
  * Basically, you don’t have to feel like you’re getting a work out with it; you’re mimicking an emotion he doesn’t have but sure as hell believes he does with the way the two of you have sex 
  * His thrust aren’t lazy, but they’re definitely not as bruising; his hips no longer snapping and now just rolling into yours, savoring the underlying gentleness of it all while still keeping a faster pace 
  * Xig also likes being able to pull you aside after a shower and not feel like he has to take another shower after having sex; theres something about just being able to do it and not ending up covered in sweat?? Amazing. 
  * Honestly, Xigbar just likes sex. Honestly. He’s fine with soft domming instead of hard domming; it doesn’t matter too much to him.




	24. nsfw- xigbar [boredom]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oof, please write that xig one where you come back from the mission with a limp oh wow ya girl is thirsty"

“Can we hurry up?” You whined, walking behind Xigbar in a city you didn’t know- waiting on the mission to finally be over to be able to go back to not having to walk an entire city.

“If you wouldn’t whine maybe I would,” Xigbar started, turning to face you, taking your jaw in one of his hands, “But seeing as your whiny I think we can stay a little longer.” 

His smirk irritated you as he turned around, continuing to lead you through the back allies and back streets, walking along a world unknown and unimportant. Growing bored, you watched the way his ponytail barely swayed while he walked, resting against his hood before you took a few steps closer to him, now trailing behind him closely. Your thoughts trailed to a thought familiar to you; the thoughts of rough nights and lazy mornings shared between the two of you, your core pulsing at the thought. Xigbar and you both had multiple missions recently, leaving very little time for the two of you. You had an idea: a dumb idea, but an idea none the less- and you had used his idea once before, ending in a limp and a satisfaction. 

Xigbar stopped abruptly in front of you, running into his back before he laughed. 

“How’d you run into my back, babydoll?” He teased, letting you rest against his back.

“Well,” You crept a hand up his back, “I got bored having to walk some stupid world.”

“You can be bored and pay attention,”  
“It’s not fun to pay attention to stuff like that,” You said lowly, your hand resting on his hood, “I wanna pay attention to something else.”

“Like what?” He asked before you tugged his hair roughly, a surprised moan cut off by his own shock, his hand gripping your wrist. 

“You know what happens when you do that, babydoll,” Xigbar practically growled, swiftly turning around and pressing you up against the wall of the ally, his eye hungry with lust. You bit your lip, his hand tangling your own hair in his fingers, roughly pulling you against him for a kiss of teeth and tongue, his soft moan enticing your own, your legs wrapping around his hips to pull you closer to him. He roughly ground his hips against you, the bulge rubbing against your clothed core, while you moaned into his mouth. He broke away with his eye still shining with lust before pulling your pants down, turning you and leaving you partially covered by your coat, only for him to bunch it up at your waist.

“Quickly,” He growled, two fingers hastily thrusting into your wet folds, your moan echoing down the ally before you slapped a hand over your mouth. 

“You know to not do that,” He thrust his fingers into you vigorously, hearing your moans at the small action, “last time you decided to pull my hair, you couldn’t walk.”

The only way you could respond was with a moan as he thrust into you roughly, not even noticing that he had pulled his pants down far enough to take you, your mouth slacked open despite the hand covering it; his thrust slapping against your ass while one of his hands continued to grip your hair tightly, the other holding your hip- everything he did to roughly take you while you attempted to stay quiet.

Your walls clenching around him, his soft grunts heard with the mix of skin and leather, his grip tightening in warning while the roughness of it all continued to entice moans out of you. You were close, your walls tightening around him with each thrust, the rough slap of clothed skin urging you closer to your orgasm. You heard Xigbar hiss behind you, his grip becoming bruising before you let out a high-pitched moan into your hand, your walls clenching around him while your vision turned white, his own orgasm filling you with a low grunt; his roughness already taking a toll on you before he even pulled out, leaning you against the wall before kissing you passionately, pulling your panties and pants up before he pulled his pants up, leaving you panting and flushed.

“Sore yet?” Xigbar teased, a smirk spread across his lips before pulling you by your arm, leading on the same path the two of you paused from. 

“Yes,” you whined, pulling yourself tightly against his arm with a pout, lightly limping already. 

“Should’a thought about that before you yanked my hair, babe.”


	25. nsfw- xigbar [clingy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, the guards and Xemnas getting pegged is cool I guess. But peg Xigbar, you coward."

“Oh fuck-” Xigbar moaned, his head falling back against the pillow as his hips pushed up against your finger, his lower back supported by another pillow- your finger gently fingering him while he got used to the intrusion, his muscles clenching around your finger as he panted. His eye squeezed shut, his eyebrows knitted together as he tried to relax, your hand gently rubbing down his muscles to distract him. 

“Is it feeling alright?” You asked him sweetly, roughly curling your finger- a loud groan resonating through the room- his eye shooting open to glare at you. 

“If you don’t hurry up-” 

“Well, I have to make sure you’re properly prepared, don’t I?” You smiled at his glare, your finger gently rubbing across the spot that made him groan. His hips attempting to move against you as you felt him clench freely around you, you opened the lube with your free hand, dropping it onto his hole- his surpised whimper at the cool liquid making you bite your lip. 

“You look so pretty like this, Xiggy,” you teased, his hair down, the thick stands of color mixing together on the pillow, his eye squeezed shut, his flushed lips parted in quiet pants of pleasure- “So pretty,” You continued to coo, adding another finger to his tight hole, his head pressing farther into the pillow as he moaned. 

“Please, babygirl,” His low groan made your core close around its own emptiness, his body flushed and needy. 

“Please, what?” You smirked at him, gently wrapping your freehand around his cock, gently stroking him while curling your fingers inside of him- a deliciously sinful moan echoing through the room. 

“Please fuck me-” Xigbar finally broke, fucking himself against your fingers desperately while his cock twitched in your hand. 

“As you wish,” You said after a moment, removing your fingers and hand from him, sitting up to pull on your strap on, his eyes locked on it while shallow pants left his mouth. Pulling his thighs closer to you, you gently pushed the strap on in, his mouth letting a low groan escape as his eye rolled to the back of his head- his hands clinging onto the sheets as he panted beneath you. 

“Does that feel alright?” You gently asked, softly rubbing his thighs as he adjusted, his ears burning red with blush at the entire situation- a sight that you never thought you would see yet it graced you here. 

“Yeah- god, move,” He begged under you, his hips attempting to roll up against you, his loud groan echoing through the room. 

“What was that?” 

“Please move,” 

You quietly hummed, slowly rolling your hips against his while his lips let another guttural moan escape him, his body arching up against you while you felt his hand find yours. 

“Is someone a clingy sub?” You teased him, gently holding his hand as it rests on his thigh on top of yours. 

“Shut up,” Xigbar snapped, groaning at the rough thrust in retaliation, “fine I’m a clingy sub- fuck-” 

Xigbar cursed at your hips speeding up, his cock twitching against his stomach yet again, your hips rolling against his as his freehand clung onto the pillow. Your hands gently squeezing his thighs, his moans leaving his lips freely at your touch and thrust, his back arching further off of the pillow- his body quickly unraveling while you smirked down at him. 

“Fuck- babe, please-” Xigbar whined underneath you, his hips attempting to meet your thrust while you sped up, his head thrashing against the pillow.

“What is it, are you going to cum?” You teased him, a hand leaving his thigh, gently moving it down his stomach while entirely avoiding his cock. 

“Please- yes, please touch me-” You smirked at his beg, Xigbar falling apart underneath you as your hand wrapped around his cock, roughly tugging while you thrust against his prostate- a broken groan of pleasure resonating through the room as he spurts cum over your hand, his hips stalling against yours. His loud pants as he finally fell limp against the bed, his eye shut while you pulled out, a soft whine leaving his lips.  
“Do you feel alright?” You softly asked, pulling off the strap on and sitting beside him, pulling him against you. 

“I feel fucking amazing, damn,” He quietly mumbled, his head nuzzling to the crook of your neck. 

“You’re so clingy sometimes,” You smiled at him, pushing his hair behind your ear, “We need to get you cleaned up.”

“Imma hold you first,” he grumbled, pulling you into a tight grip despite the sweat covering his body. 

“Baby-”

“No,” He pouted. 

“Did I mention you’re clingy?”


	26. nsfw- xigbar [first time]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do a NSFW Xigbar x a super duper shy fem!reader where Xigbar and the reader are together and Xigbar always teases her about having sex (his way of asking to woohoo lol) but she always gets flustered and avoids it because she died a virgin and is embarrassed and afraid he'd leave her.(but then completely consensual sexy time happens 💜)"

“Whatcha doin’, baby doll?” Xigbar asked, coming through a dark corridor to your room where you were preoccupied with reading. 

“What do you think?” You teased, his hand cupping your cheek to bring your lips to his, gently moving his lips against yours before his teeth began nibbling on your lip. You softly moaned against his lips, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth before pulling away, a blush covering your cheeks and panting. 

“I think,” Xigbar started, situating himself behind you, wrapping an arm around your middle and pulling your back to his chest, “That you’re in here getting hot.”  
“How so?” You asked as his teeth took your ear between them, softly nibbling before a kiss was planted on your cheek.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” He teased, a hand moving under your shirt, lightly tickling your stomach. 

“X-Xig,” You started, swatting his hand away before your blush spread to your neck, moving your gaze completely away from any of his actions to you.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Xigbar asked you, the teasing tone completely gone while he pulled you closer to him, a hand tangling in your hair to move you to look at him.

“I-I’ve just never done anything like that before,” You managed to stammer out after a pause, looking away from him despite his hand being in your hair.

“Like what? Tickle play?” He lightly teased, still watching your reaction as your face deepened in blush. 

“No-” You started, shaking your head to get his hand out of your hair, “You’re more experienced than me.”  
Xigbar paused and you could feel his gaze on you before he spoke again.

“Doll, are you a virgin?” 

You quietly gulped, nodding while starting to fidget with your hands. 

“You could of told me if I was making you uncomfortable baby,” He quietly said, a soft kiss planted on your forehead.

“It’s not that,” You sheepishly said, feeling him tense up behind you, “I thought you wanted someone who could keep up with you.”

“I don’t care about that, doll,” Xigbar softly chuckled, all of the pieces aligning for him to finally understand. “If you ever want to go farther I don’t mind teaching you, alright?” 

You silently nodded, moving your head to slowly kiss him, his hands simply resting on your middle before you broke the kiss, moving to sit in his lap. His eye watched you, reading your actions before kissing you again, his hands continuing to stay still.

“I want to go farther,” You whispered against his lips, making eye contact with him.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

With that, his lips captured yours with a new passion, his hands moving down to rest on your hips before feeling up your stomach, softly chuckling against your lips at your squirming.

“Tell me if you want to stop, at any time, ‘k?” He quietly asked you before you nodded, already breathless again before he took his hands off of you. You watched him as he removed his gloves, his skin bare against yours as he brought you in for another kiss, your hands resting on his shoulders. His tongue roughly meeting yours again before his hands began to wander, slowly moving up your shirt. Breaking away, he removed your shirt gently, leaving on your bra as your face heated, moving your gaze away from his.

“Don’t start getting shy on me,” He rumbled against your ear, softly kissing it before his hands moved behind you, unclasping your bra with little trouble; your top half completely exposed to him. 

“Gorgeous,” He smiled against your neck, kissing and nipping until he reached your collarbone, sucking on one spot as his hands slowly massaged your boobs. Your soft moans urged him to continue before one hand left your breast, moving your chin to kiss him roughly. 

Xigbar moved down from your mouth, continuing to leave fluttering kisses until his tongue slowly circled your nipple, his eye watching yours as you let out long, breathy moans before he roughly sucked it, his other hand mimicking the motions and movements of his mouth before repeating the same on your other nipple. His mouth returned to your throat as your hands began to move his coat’s zipper down, the heavy material pooling on the bed before your hands began to feel over the muscles of his chest. Sure, he normally slept shirtless, but this wasn’t sleeping. 

“You like feeling me, babygirl?” Xigbar chuckled at your soft touches before he moved off the bed, pulling you to the edge before leaning over you, smirking before quickly pecking your lips, his hands pulling your pants off of you, leaving your panties on. His hands slowly moved up the exposed skin, feeling you shiver under him before you pulled him into your own kiss, your hand holding onto his hair, a soft groan coming in reaction. 

His tongue fought for dominance as his hand slowly palmed your core through your panties, feeling you eagerly buck against his hand. Teeth nipping at your tongue, you placed your hand over his before pressing it harder against you, softly moaning into his mouth. 

Pulling your panties off, he broke the kiss before moving to kneel in front of you, his finger teasing your entrance, his thumb pressing against your clit. Your broken moan caused him to chuckle, one of his fingers slowly moving its way into your entrance, your soft cry of pleasure calling his attention to your face; his eye watching you while he slowly pumped his finger, looking for any sign of discomfort before his tongue met your clit. 

Your eyes closing, you leaned back at the pleasure you were feeling, your legs tightly wrapping around him as you whimpered and moaned, his name falling from your lips periodically. You barely noticed when he added a second finger, continuing to flick at your clit before removing his fingers to be replaced with his tongue. Xigbar’s tongue roughly thrust into you, watching as your hands clung onto his hair, pulling him even closer to you your cries of pleasure motivating his tongue- his tongue abruptly stopping as he stood up, your hands and legs falling limp before he slowly moved over you, letting you taste yourself on his tongue. 

“Do you want to continue?” Xigbar asked you, his eye watching you before you let out a hoarse “yes”, his lips softly pecking yours. You heard the rustling of his pants, the drop of a belt buckle before he moved close to you again, his hand slowly fisting himself in his hand. 

“Condom or no?” 

You softly panted, looking at him before finally letting the words register with you before you quietly answered, 

“I want you to cum in me,” 

Xigbar was surpised before he moved over to you, kissing you while he rested on his forearms, his body caging you while he stood in between his legs. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” 

One of his hands gently cupped your cheek, the other aligning himself with your entrance before slowly pushing into you, watching your face for discomfort; his lips softly kissing your jaw, his hips pressed completely against your pelvis while you panted, his hand resting on your hip, his eye watching you while he softly moaned. Your blush completely covered your face, your fist balled while you focused on breathing, your lips swollen from kissing- you looked adorable and gorgeous all at the same time. 

“Fucking beautiful,” Xigbar cursed against your neck, temporarily moving up to look down at you before moving to start another hickey on your neck, his hips still against yours.

“Move, please,” You hoarsely asked, one of your hands holding onto his hair while his hips ground against yours; your eyes rolling to the back of your head, his low groans vibrating against your neck, the grip on his hair tightening as he moved out of you more and more before he was able to thrust in rhythm.

“Fuck-” You groaned loudly, his hips snapping into yours; your walls clenching onto him while the sound of skin on skin and moans mixed in the air, his teeth sinking into your neck as his thrust became rougher. His hips hitting your pelvis, his teeth biting into you, his length filling you completely; each thrust tightening the coil inside of you. 

The heat between the two of you was ignored- the actions highlighted by the noises of the pants and slaps of skin, soft whimpering and deep groans mixing into the most intoxicating sound as he latched himself to focus on his thrust into your tight heat. 

“Shit, babe”- Xigbar cursed against your neck, his pants and moans mixing with your higher-pitched ones, his rhythm completely forgotten as he chased after your orgasm, feeling your walls tighten around him before your choked cry of his name ripped through your throat, your nails clawing his scalp, your other hand clinging onto his back- your vision going white as he rode out your orgasm. His own broken groan muffled into your neck as he filled you, feeling your walls continue to clench around him, his thrust slowing as your grip on him lessened. You finally opened your eyes, strained pants and whimpers cut off by his lips, pulling out of you before pulling you beside him as he laid down on the bed.

“That was amazing,” You softly panted, nuzzling your head into the crook of his neck, the soreness already starting to set in. Xigbar softly chuckled, his arm lazily laid over you before you gently kissed him. 

“I love you,” You softly whispered against his lips, his arm tightening around you.

“I love you too, babygirl,” Xigbar whispered, barely audible before he kissed you lazily again, smiling against your lips. A moment of peaceful silence fell between the two of you, a tangle of limbs and soft pants, while a sheet was pulled over you. 

“You know,” he started, pulling you tightly against him despite the sweat of both of you, “I bet you everyone heard you scream my name.”- 


	27. nsfw- xigbar [hair tie]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ooh, all these Xiggy fics. I love it. If it's not too much to ask could you write one where the reader keeps trying to get his hair down and play with it but he's just too evasive. So the one time she succeeds to pull the tie out, she pulls his hair a bit and he shows her why she cant just randomly play with those lovely long locks... I really like his hair, oml I'm thirsty..."

“Please, Xig?” You asked your boyfriend again, his head laid across your lap while he read a magazine. 

“Nope,” he said dryly, not even batting an eye at you while he continued to read.

“Please,” You asked again, slightly pouting and moving the magazine so he had to look at you. 

“Nope,” he repeated while smirking at your pout, returning to his magazine.

You had been trying to get Xigbar to let you play with his hair for a couple of days now. It shouldn’t have been this big of a deal, but it was- you wanted to play with and stroke his hair. It didn’t seem like a tall order when you asked him at first, but as the days have gone on, he has continued to deny you what you wanted. You knew it was petty to hold this out for days, but your boyfriend was petty, so fight fire with fire. 

Silently moving your hand to his hair, attempting to grab the hair tie before one of his hands gripped your wrist.

“Let go,” Xigbar said as the grip on your wrist tightened. 

“But-”

“Let go,” 

Letting go of his hair tie, he returned to reading before he sat up, kissing you roughly.

“You need to learn to listen, babygirl,” His voice rumbled against your lips as he smirked, standing to leave. Seeing your opportunity, you stood up behind him, reaching up and pulling the hair tie out when he took a step away, accidentally pulling on his hair- a low groan escaping his lips. Xigbar’s hair gently fell over his shoulders, grey hair betraying the designated stripes as they mixed with his black hair. His gaze met yours when he turned around, a hungry annoyance filled it, before he roughly grabbed you- kissing you with vigor and irritation.

“What do you think you’re doing, babygirl? Acting like you’re the boss all of a sudden?” He warned against your ear, biting the lobe and pulling harshly, feeling your moan as he pulled you flush against his chest. His hand was tangled tightly in your hair, keeping you in place before scanning over your face. 

“Come here. Now,” Xigbar growled, pulling you by your hair to put you on your knees. His hand pushing your face against his bulge, lightly grinding against your face.

“This is why you don’t play with my hair,” He softly moaned, moving to unzip his pants, pulling your face away to lightly pump himself. 

“Open,” HIs shaft was shoved into your mouth, grinding into your mouth while you attempted to suck on him, moving your hand up to pump what wasn’t in your mouth for it to be swatted away. His eye was locked on you, watching the way your cheeks hallowed before he roughly shoved himself completely into your mouth, choking you. Xigbar roughly pulled you away, watching you pant with small tears in your eyes; the lightly sardonic look in his eye before pulling you up completely. 

“Strip, babydoll,” Xigbar commanded, the sharpness in his voice gone, replaced by a libidinous look. He took in the way your hands slowly removed your shirt, your eyes locked on his as you unclasp your bra, the way you bent over to take off your pants and panties; completely bare for him, his hand slowly pumping himself before he made his way to you again, pushing you back to lay on the bed. Xigbar knelt in front of you, spreading your legs apart to slowly drag his finger over your slit, barely pressing before his finger was replaced with his tongue, slowly dragging across your clit. Your broken moan only urging him to add his own hum against you, your hands immediately finding his hair and tightly gripping it in your fingers, clawing at his scalp with each flick of his tongue against your clit. One of his fingers slowly pumped in and out of you. His moans resonated through you with each claw at his scalp, your pants and broken moans increasing before his tongue rested on your clit, roughly pressing against it while two fingers roughly pumped in and out of you, curling to press against your walls- every movement drawing you closer before he completely removed his fingers and tongue, your hands still clinging to his hair. 

“Claw me again and you won’t walk tomorrow” was your last warning before you dug your nails into him again- his body moving over yours, biting your neck roughly as he aligned himself with your entrance. 

“Maybe this’ll teach you how to listen, babygirl.”


	28. nsfw- xigbar [little minx]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay can you please turn that chain of Xigbar thirst into an ask (you don't have to place it at the front of the line though, and please only do it if you want to! Thanks ❤)" | "could you write something where xiggy gets his hair pulled and he moans in front of the organization?" | "please make that whole xigbar thirst thought a reality"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of the longest ones. 2.1k.

“Do you think a little stunt like that was cute? Do you?” Xigbar growled in your ear, your only response being a broken moan while he continued to rail into you, bruising your pelvis, “Answer me.” 

“No-” 

“Then why did you do it? Are you that fucking needy?” 

“Please, Xig-” 

“Please what? Please stop giving my little minx exactly what she wanted? Please don’t fuck you like the little whore you are for doing that?” 

“Please let me kiss you,” You finally choked out, your voice hoarse from screaming. 

“Why should I do that? They already heard me moan; let them hear you-” 

And you remembered what you did vividly and warmly, for it only happened minutes earlier: 

_Xigbar sitting on a couch in the grey area with you in his lap, resting against him while he read to himself, and definitely not alone; the other’s conversations that you were sure Xigbar was listening in on simply becoming murmurs in your ears while you rested on your boyfriends lap, becoming increasingly bored. You rested your head in the crook of his neck, acting as if you were going to nap against him, before gently kissing his sensitive Neck._

_“Whatcha doin’, babydoll?” Xigbar quietly asked you in your ear, his lips gently kissing it in response to your neck kisses._

_“I’m bored,” You whined quietly, kissing up to his ear and nibbling on his earlobe._

_“Doesn’t mean you gotta be a little minx about it,”_

_“But I’m bored, Xiggy,” you gently kissed down his neck again, before finding a spot on his neck you knew all too well and gently nibbling on it, his breath stilling for a moment while he bit his cheek to not moan._

_“Babydoll,” He quietly said in warning._

_“Please take care of me,” You begged against his neck, Xigbar still trying to read while you did everything to make him stop._

_“In a minute baby,”_

_“Please,”_

_“Baby-” Xigbar warned in your ear, becoming increasingly irritated._

_You pouted, your arms that had been wrapped around his back, slowly moving up to his hair, intertwining your fingers into it._

_“Don’t you dare,” He growled, seeing your smirk._

_“I’m just snuggling,” You said a little louder, making other’s attention come to look at the two of you, Xigbar going back to his reading. You gently nuzzled your face in his neck, innocently clinging onto him while he slowly forgot the hand that was still in his hair, gently kissing him once and laying your head against his shoulder._

_“See, if you just act right, we’ll go back in a few minutes,” Xigbar quietly whispered in your ear, his arm tightening around you._

_“But what if I want to go back now?”_

_“Then you’ll have to wait,”_

_You pouted, looking at him once more, before yanking his hair back harshly- Xigbar moaning deeply at the action, his eye snapping open and glaring at you- a hungry, animalistic look in his eye while everyone’s attention was now on the two of you. His eye cut you open- staring at you before throwing you over his shoulder- your squeal just making him chuckle before he opened a dark corridor, your eyes briefly meeting with Demyx’s wide ones-_ and now you were here. 

“Please, Xig-” your groan echoing through the room, “Let me cum!” 

“And why should I do that? We have a meeting after all,” 

Shit. 

Either you would have to sit through a meeting absolutely frustrated without release, or sit through a meeting with Xigbar’s cum slowly seeping out of you- 

“Unless, you will be good during the meeting-” Xigbar sneered, his hand tightly holding your hip and your wrist together. 

“Please, please i’ll be good-” 

“Then cum baby girl-” Xigbar growled, rutting into you while your orgasm overtook you, your walls crashing down on his length and milking him through your orgasm, your whimper only riding him through before slowing his thrust- panting and sweaty behind you while you came down from the intensity of your high. 

“Now, we gotta go to that meeting,” Xigbar told you, pulling you up after pulling out of you, your exhausted body protesting any movement, “And you’re going to sit through it, with my cum in you, and if I finger you because I get bored, you can’t cum. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes, Xig,” You weakly said, his gentle kiss against your forehead lasting too short before he threw your ruined panties at you-

“Oh, and wear these. They’re already ruined anyway”-

———-

You quietly tried to stay still, sitting uncomfortably while you felt your sore core leaking out your boyfriends cum; your body sore and tired, sitting through another boring meeting while you dozed off. It was normal for you to doze off; no one really spoke during the meetings unless they were high up, and honestly, you could care less. You normally sat with your arms and legs crossed, barely paying any attention while you drifted off into a nap, Xigbar’s cum still slowly dripping out of you. 

Your eyes snapped open in feeling something in between your legs, something touching you while you froze-

_**That bastard** _

Xigbar- this is what he warned you about- telling you that he would finger you- and it finally clicked how- 

**_Was he seriously using his power to just finger you during a meeting?_ **

Feeling a finger enter your entrance, you glanced up at the second highest chair; Xigbar with his arms crossed, leaning to one side- the one side that he was using to cover his portal while he fingered you. You could feel his gaze on you, even with everyone’s hoods up (does anyone watch One Piece? I immediately thought of the Hands Up! Opening when i wrote that), his finger gently curling in you. You bit back a whimper, staying as still as possible while his fingers found your familiar spot within you- softly massaging your sweet spot. You wished you could moan- you wished you could whimper- you wished you could groan- but here you were, sitting in a meeting, listening to Xemnas monologue. 

_“You can’t cum”_ \- echoed in your ears, wishing you could just smack his arm away- but there was no arm to smack away- just his finger massaging you. 

You kept your gaze locked on his figure while a second finger was added to your core, joining the first in fingering your spot, making you wish you could cling onto him. You tightened your grip on your crossed arms, hugging yourself while the pleasure slowly built. You felt your coil starting to tighten, the gentle touch becoming rougher while you struggled to stay still and quiet. He roughly pushed against your spot, waiting on you to embarrass yourself in front of the entire organization, but his satisfaction never came- you stayed still through his torture, his eye watching you intently. 

You stayed like this for what felt like hours, but it was only thirty minutes; letting the pleasure slowly build while Xemnas discussed whatever he cared about at the moment. Xigbar slowly began pushing against your spot in a slow, drawn out rhythm, slowly increasing the speed while you attempted to hold out from cumming for just ten more minutes. The fingers pressed rougher, your breathing becoming uneven while you bit your lip, thankful that your hood was on, before you felt your coil break- 

You wanted to scream in that moment- your orgasm rushing through you in waves while he continued finger-fucking you through it- while you knew that something was going to be your punishment for this- something was going to happen from this. 

The fingers slowed and you swore you could feel his cockiness cut through the room. And before you knew it- it was over. 

You opened a corridor back to your shared room. You knew that Xigbar was trailing right behind you- and honestly it just made your core clench at the thought of it. You walked over to the desk that rested against the wall, where some magazines and books of Xigbar’s were stacked, taking off your gloves and boots while acting as if everything was normal- 

Because it was. It was normal for the two of you to constantly go back and forth, teasing and fucking each other in plain sight, only for the two of you to run off somewhere and do it all over again. 

You heard a corridor open behind you, not even paying attention while you rested your boots neatly on the left of the table, gently folding your gloves before placing them by your mini vanity on the desk, consisting of makeup and a couple of necklaces- before a hand roughly gripped your hair, yanking your head back while two fingers were shoved in your mouth, the remains of your orgasm cold but still slick while you worked your tongue against them. 

“Little minx- first, pulling my hair,” Xigbar lowly began in your ear, jerking on your hair for emphasis, “Then you got your little pussy fucked, and i let you cum, under one condition,” he bit your ear before pulling your hair again, “That you wouldn’t cum on my fingers- isn’t that right?”“Yes, Xig,” You quietly said, his fingers only leaving your mouth to let you answer him, before they were shoved right back to where they were. 

“And now I have to decide what to do with you,” He growled, grinding his length against your ass, your sore core aching at the thought of what he would do with you. You felt one of his hands gently work up your leg before he softly kissed you, uncharacteristic to the way he was eyeing you, before his hand cupped your core, gently palming and massaging your pussy while you whimpered against his lips- his hand leaving your hair before pushing you down onto the desk. 

“Hm, since you can’t act right, little minx, I’ll make sure that you cum,” You heard his coat hit the ground, his belt buckle being undone before his free hand rested on your hip, “I’ll make sure that you cum until you’re begging me to stop.” 

His hands roughly pulled off your pants and panties, shoving your coat up before he roughly thrust into you, his groan mixing with your cry of pleasure while he filled you- his length rubbing your walls in the best way despite their soreness from his previous activities. His hips roughly snapped forward, your walls clenching around his length while his brutal pace was set-

Your body rocking forward against the desk, your open-mouthed moans ringing in his ears, your body trembling and convulsing under his thrust, everything making your head spin- 

Your hand clawed at the desk before Xigbar’s hand gently held yours in stark contrast to his thrust, your eyes rolling to the back of your head while he caged you down on the desk- his hot chest resting against your still clothed back, his teeth sinking into your skin below your ear, your loud groan echoing through the room-

“God!-” You screamed, your voice echoing through the bedroom while he groaned at your convulsing walls, while his pace never faltered- your body falling limp against the desk while his hips began to bruise yours. 

“God, you feel so good around me, babygirl,” Xigbar quietly praised, biting down against your skin, “So tight and wet, god-” 

His breaths were staggering while he kept up his punishing pace, gently kissing over your bruised skin, his low groans making your walls clench around him. 

“I bet you want to cum again, don’t you?” He growled in your ear, his hands bruising whatever they were gripping while he chased after his orgasm, your low whimper escalating to a scream while your body convulsed again, “Cum for me baby girl, cum around my cock-”

Your body twitched and convulsed, the roughness never faltering while your vision went white, your cry mixing with his own- your walls crashing down onto his length, his cum filling you while your wetness dripped out of your pussy, running down your thigh before Xigbar fell limp on top of you. His pants fanning against his your while your heart pounded in your chest, his weight pressing you down on the desk, your loud pants against the desk slowly evening out as Xigbar finally stood up. He gently pulled you up, holding you as your knees gave out under you, laying you down onto the bed while you whimpered at the growing soreness between your legs. 

“You did lovely, baby,” His gruff voice echoed in your ear, your eyes shut while you continued panting, relaxing against the softness of the bed before you heard Xigbar temporarily leave, before his arms pulled you into his arms, carrying you bridal style. 

“Let’s clean you up, baby girl.”


	29. nsfw- xigbar [loved.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was wondering if I could please have a Xigbar's fem S/O soft domming him and basically body worshipping him because she finds out he's secretly insecure about his scars, lost eye, and gray hairs? (Like he think's he's too old and rugged for his S/O)."

“I’m surprised you were even able to get a girl like that- looking like an old pirate,” You heard Luxord jab at Xigbar, rolling your eyes as you closed the door of your shared bedroom to change out of your too tight pants into something more comfortable. 

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” You murmured, his words getting under your skin while you stripped off your leather pants, kicking them to the side as you found your sleep shorts- admittedly, at one time, xigbar’s sleep shorts- and pulled them on as Xigbar came in. 

“Hey, xig,” you quietly said, unzipping your coat while he stayed uncharacteristically quiet, letting it fall to the floor as you heard him sit down on the bed. 

“Babydoll?” 

“Hm?” 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Always- what’s up?” You asked, pulling a large shirt over your body as Xigbar paused, your stomach twisting with anxiety for a moment.

“Do you think I’m too old for you?” 

Sighing, you turned and pulled yourself onto the bed with him, wrapping your arms around him. 

“No; that’s not why you have those grey hairs- I know that,” You reassured him, gently stroking his hair while he stared off into space. 

“Still; I’m still a bit older than you,” He quietly said, his voice beyond dejected as you pulled yourself in his lap, cupping his face as you roughly kissed him- his hand cupping around the back of your head while your frustration grew. 

“I don’t care- I haven’t before now. You’re still mine Xig,” You softened your voice, nuzzling your head into his neck, “And I’m still yours.” 

Xigbar quietly hummed, kissing your neck as he held you against him, his dejection still apparent while you attempted to comfort him. 

“Come here,” You quietly said, pulling your head up to cup his face again, gently kissing him as he hummed against your lips, “You’re mine- no matter what you look like or how much older you are than me.” 

“You’re too sweet, babydoll,” He quietly said, your hands running down his chest before running back up, your lips gently kissing up his facial scar as he closed his eyes.

“You’re mine- and I love every bit of you,” You quietly said, kissing his nose before gently kissing his eye patch as he almost flitched at the light pressure, his eye meeting yours. 

“You’re too good to me,” He smiled, your fingers pulling down his zipper as you kissed his nose again. 

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” You quietly asked, your lips barely grazing his skin as you lightly pressed kisses onto his skin, every soft touch making his blood rush. 

“I think a little birdy told me once,” Xigbar smiled, bringing you to gently kiss his lips as he pulled off his coat, his boots forgotten as he kicked them off. 

“I love every bit of you, every little scar, every big one,” You whispered, pulling off his belt while your lips attached to his neck, your teeth biting into his skin soft enough to leave your marks. 

“You’re mine, Xigbar, every part of you I have to accept if you’re mine- and I do,” You continued, kissing up to his ear, his soft moan making you hold back your whimper as your hand shoved worked into his pants. 

“I love you,” 

“I love you too,” Xigbar panted, his eye glazed over with pleasure as you pulled off his pants far enough for him to kick them off, your teeth grazing over his ear as you moved to kiss up his hairline.

“And don’t you dare think you’re too gruff for me,” You mumbled, kissing one of his grey streaks, pulling off of his lap for a moment to reposition, taking his length in hand while you slowly pumped him, his eyes half lidded and lustful. 

“You’re still too good to me” He mumbled, a low groan escaping as you squeezed the head of his length, his head falling back against the pillows at your soft hands. 

“If you keep on saying that I’ll have to cover your mouth up,” You smirked at him, pulling off your sleep shorts before sitting back down in his lap, slowly easing yourself onto him. 

“Fuck-” Xigbar moaned, his head falling back against the pillows while you stalled on top of him. 

“I’m not moving until you realize how much I love you-”


	30. nsfw- xigbar [kitten]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you still taking fic request? May I get a reader/Xigbar where reader surprises Xig with a striptease(cute kitty lingerie and all)"

“Come to your room, Xiggy,” You leaned down over a couch in the Grey Area, quickly walking off before Xigbar could say anything in response, making your way to his room before he caught up with you. 

Quickly shutting the door behind you and ignorantly locking it, you pulled off your pants and boots to the state you were previously in before you teased him- your organization coat covering your body clad in a tight bra, small panties that barely covered you, and a little collar with a bell on it- something to drive him insane with. 

“Why’d you run away, doll?” Xigbar asked as he walked through a dark corridor, his eye locked on your standing figure only so far away from him. 

“I wanna show you something~” you said innocently, quickly going to him and kissing him, pulling him down to sit on his bed. 

“Really? What do you wanna show me, babydoll?” He teased, hearing your tone of voice as he processed your behavior, watching as you walked a few feet away from the bed. 

“You can’t touch until I say,” You said, adding a little pout at the end, Xigbar cocking an eyebrow at you as he smiled at you. 

“Alright,” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

Softly giggling at his compliance with your childish words, you slowly unclasp the chain holding the top of the coat up, letting it fall by your drawstrings as you played with the zipper of your coat- slowly pulling down the zipper as his eye locked on your revealing figure. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, babygirl,” XIgbar warned you, watching the way your hands crept back up your body, letting the coat fall to the floor- revealing your skimpy lingerie and a better view of the collar, a low whistle enticed from Xigbar in response. 

“All for me?” He asked, his voice lowered with lust while his eyes scanned over your body, eating up every curve of your body. 

“Yes- but not yet~” You teased, turning around as you slowly played with your panties, hooking your fingers around them just to pull them against your core- a dampened spot showing through as your excitement grew. Standing back up, you turned back to face him as you unclasp your bra, letting it slowly fall down your arms before landing in the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Your smirk made him glare at you as you finally turned back around, teasing your core again as you pulled your panties back up, stringing them through your core as you slowly dragged the material across your clit, a soft whimper leaving your lips as you did so. A low growl echoed in your ears as you finally pulled off your wet panties, the quiet rustle of leather making you smirk at the realization he was palming himself. 

“Come here, kitty.” 

“I’m not done yet~” 

“Daddy says you are- now come here.” 

“Yes, daddy.”


	31. nsfw- xigbar [mouthfull]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If it isn’t too much trouble, can I get a Xigbar/reader where reader is choking on his dick but loving it?[based off a dream I had last night]"

“Naughty girl- You love this don’t you?” Xigbar teased, a gentle hand intertwined in your hair as you slurped on his length, your hair held back by his hand while you looked up at him. 

You softly hummed, smiling the best you could around his length, his eye locked on you while your head bobbed- his length disappearing into your mouth as you bobbed your head, every soft whimper leaving you as your core ached at the feeling of your mouth being full. 

“That’s it- fuck,” He cursed softly, his head fallen back against the pillow as your tongue pressed delisoisly over the head of his length, his hips slighly bucking at the pleasure. 

You hummed again, a soft tease as you relaxed your throat, attempting to let him into your throat as he roughly bucked his hips- a harsh gag startling him. 

“Fuck, are you alright?” He quickly asked, his eye glazed over with lust as you looked back up at him, your eyes blown even further at a shot of pleasure that rushed through you.  
Nodding, you pulled yourself up to his head, swirling your tongue around the sensitive bit of flesh as he relaxed again- freely moaning into the room with sinful cries echoing in your ears- roughly shoving your head back down as you gagged again. 

“Why are you- do you like choking yourself on my dick?” Xigbar immediately realized, his tone switching from concerned to lustful, his hand tightening the grip on your hair, your nod making him smirk, “Little naughty girl-” 

His hips roughly thrusted into your mouth, a gag tightening your throat around his cock, stalling as your nose was shoved into his pubic hair. 

“Little whore- you like being shoved down on my dick- choking on it,” He mocked you, your core burning just as your throat did, your throat convulsing around his length. 

Roughly pulling you off of his length, your swollen lips red with saliva and precum wettening them, your eyes half-lidded as you panted. 

“Breathe,” Xigbar instructed, his length red and angry at the teasing, leaking precum as you breathed, panting quickly in an attempt to get him to put you back on him, “Breathe slowly- I’m not having you suffocate on my dick.” 

Slowing your breathing, you finally got back to regular breaths as he stared at you, watching for any sign of discomfort with his hand still holding onto your hair. 

“Good-” He praised, gently leading you back onto his dick, his eye locked on you as he roughly shoved you back down- the bulge of his dick in your throat making him whimper as your raised your tongue against the underside of his length, becoming slightly light headed at the restraint from air. 

“Good girl,” He praised, moving his dick out of your throat, letting you catch your breath as he watched you, leading you back onto him. 

“Now I want you to make me cum, babygirl.”


	32. nsfw- xigbar [portals]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about a fic where Xigbar uses his powers over space for nsfw fun with his S/O (ya girl thirsty!)"

Quietly walking through the library, you paused at a shelf, silently browsing before you felt a hand slap your ass, a surprised yelp immediately covered by your hand, all the books that were in your hand immediately dropped. You wiped around: no one. You knew exactly who it was despite the absence: Xigbar. You knew he didn’t mean to be malicious, simply being playful, but you didn’t like yelping in the library every two minutes. Bending down, you began to pick up your books just for another playful smack to be landed again, dropping your books for a pair of feet to be in front of you. 

“Asshole,” You quietly murmured, finally picking up your dropped books, before standing up to him at full height, glaring up at Xigbar. 

“Problem, babydoll?” He sneered, pulling you against him by your hips, his face a little too close to yours to be friendly. 

“You slapping my ass every ten minutes,” You pouted, gently playing with the drawstrings of his coat, his eye watching your fingers twittle with it while the two of you stayed incredibly close. 

“You know you like it,” He teased, his nose brushing yours before taking your books, opening a portal, and putting them on a far table. 

“How does that work?” You asked, now distracted while the portal closed, Xigbar watching you before a playful look danced in it. 

“You want me to show you?” He gravelly asked you, his lips barely brushing over yours, his eye scanning yours. 

“Yes,” You softly said, Xigbar’s lips crashing into yours while one of his hands found your hair, holding you gently but firmly against him. His teeth sharply biting into your lips, causing a loud moan to resonate through the quiet library, his tongue rubbing against yours. 

You felt one of his hands leave your back, before he pulled away, his eye burning into yours before pulling you to rest on the table, your skirt immediately pulled up. 

“Why’re ya wearing this, babydoll?” Xigbar lowly said, feeling over your panties before roughly slapping your ass. 

“Because i want to,” You said lowly, wiggling it at him before a hand held your lower back down, moving in front of you while he cupped your jaw. 

Xigbar softly hummed before you felt a hand slowly rub your ass, gasping before he smirked, taking your lips back to his while his hand kept rubbing your ass. 

“I bet you love this, don’t you?” Xigbar sneered, bent over and kissing your lips again while he felt over your panties, you seeing the portal out of the corner of your eye. 

“Mhmm,” You softly hummed, his fingers slowly moving over your panties, feeling the small wet spot, while he continued to watch your face, cupping your jaw. You watched the way his eyes darted over you, between his fingers teasing you and watching your expressions, while you attempted to buck into his hand.

Xigbar moved your panties out of the way from teasing you, gently entering his fingers into you, his eyes locked on your moaning face, your eyes shutting at the soft pleasure. His fingers slowly moving in and out of you before a rough thrust of two fingers curling inside of you and his thumb rubbing over your clit, your eyes shooting open to be met with his eyes locked on you. His rough fingering continued, his eyes watching yours with an unmatched intensity, everything slowly driving you closer before you let out a high whine; your walls crashing down on his fingers while they rode you out, intently watching you before the orgasm was over all too soon. Your eyes met his before a smirk took over his face. 

“Wanna see some more babydoll?”


	33. nsfw- xigbar [scar love]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One whoever requested the scared reader x Sora. Thanks I forgot how much I love Sora. Two how about a NSFW fluffy piece for reader x Xigbar where she has a scar but this time it was from HIM (like maybe they fought when they had first met) and while training by herself she's not wearing a shirt and he sees it (Ya know Xiggy don't sleep and snoops around) and asks what its from 'cause it's relatively large. She admits him its from him so he feels bad and also body worships her 🤗"

“Hey there babydoll- whatcha doin’?” Xigbar snapped you away from your thoughts, your weapons disappearing while you turned to face him. 

“I was training,” You smiled at him, resting your hands on his shoulders, “But now i’m talking to you.” 

“Hm,” He quietly hummed, kissing your forehead while resting his hands on your hips, “You should wear this more often~” He referenced your current outfit despite where the two of you were; your tight shorts and sports bra hugging you tightly while showing off much of your skin, showing off every little scar you’ve ever had, including- 

“Where’d you get that, babydoll?” Xigbar softly asked you, his hand trialing up to your side: a deep scar set under your ribs. 

“Um..” You trialed off, avoiding his gaze. 

“Because it looks like a bullet scar,” He said, looking over the scar despite the dim moonlight between you two, “One of my bullets.” 

“It is,” You finally said, his hand resting under the scar. 

“When,” He said softly, “When did it happen?” 

“It happened when I first joined the organization,” You quietly said, looking down at the scar, “When we first found our weapons. When we first found out how to defend ourselves.” 

“That was you, huh,” He breathed out, “I’m sorry, doll.” 

Xigbar rests his head against yours, silent while continuing to stare at the scar. 

“I mean, you had to do what you were told,” You finally said, trying to draw his attention back to you. 

“No I didn’t; I never do what I’m told. You know, until I hurt you,” 

“Xig-” 

His lips crashed into yours, gently pulling you against him before abruptly pulling away, falling to his knees before softly kissing around your scar, his lips barely touching the skin while making sure you were comfortable. 

“Let me apologize properly,” Xig said quietly, uncharacteristically gentle while his lips gently worshiped the scar. 

“How come i’ve never seen it?” He finally asked in between kisses, your hand gently resting on the back of his head. 

“I cover it with magic, so you didn’t see it,” You admitted, his kisses coming to a halt before glancing up at you.  
“You have no reason to hide it from me doll; you’re gorgeous,” He quietly reassured you, standing before pulling you tightly against him, his soft kisses making you feel weightless. 

His lips slowly moving against yours, his hands running down your body, his hands leaving you shortly as he pulled off his coat. 

“You’re in a weird mood now,” You quietly commented, his lips gently trailing down your neck. 

“I wanna apologize properly, babydoll,” Xigbar smirked again, pulling down your shorts as he fell back to his knees, holding behind your thighs, “Lay down.” 

You laid down, his coat under you while your legs were pulled apart, his smirk making you shiver. His tongue gently lapping at your folds, every soft lick making you buck your hips against his face, his soft chuckle making your chest warm at the non existent bubble of love- every little thing making you pull him closer to you. 

“God, I love doing this,” Xigbar pulled away just enough to say, his tongue immediately swirled around your clit, your whimper making him chuckle, your hands immediately finding his hair and pushing his head against you.  
“Xig~” You moaned, your head falling back while his tongue dipped deep into your pussy, his low groan making your walls clench around him, just for him to pull away from you, his lips working their way up your stomach- back to your scar. 

“I’m not done with you, doll,” Xigbar quietly said, kissing your scar with gentle care while noticing if you pulled away, “I’ve still gotta apologize-”


	34. nsfw- xigbar [taunting]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whatever you do, do not imagine Xigbar stumbling upon you in San Fransyoko’s Red Light District while you were on a mission. Also do not, for any reason, imagine giving him a lapdance to keep up appearances" | "xigbar's s/o is undercover San Fransyoko's red light district on a mission and saix sends xig to check up on you and barely recognizes you in a strip club and he ravishes you after the confrontation."

“Wow doll, I didn’t know you had that in you,” A familiar voice cut through your ears while you leaned against the wall of the ally beside your club, sipping on a bottle of water. 

“So it was you watching,” You smile at Xigbar, his golden eye locked on you, walking over to you as he pinned you against the wall. 

“Oh come on, don’t act like you’d do that to a stranger, doll,” He rested his forearm over your head, cupping your jaw, “You knew it was me the whole time.”

“And what are you doing in a part like this?” You countered, your hand gently rubbing down his chest. 

“Well, dumbass sent me to check on you,” He quietly explains, his focus on your hand running down to his waist, “But then I saw you in your little skimpy clothes.”

“So you had to come watch me?”

“I need to make sure you are alright, babydoll, and I just needed to get personal,” Xigbar breathes against your ear, “You’ve been leavin’ guys with boners as hard as mine?” 

“Maybe,” You whimpered, his hand gently rubbing over your thigh as you slowly ground against his hand. 

“Well, maybe you should take care of it,” He softly kisses under your ear, “Besides, that little ass felt too good rubbing against me for me to let you just get off- holdin’ onto me like a needy little minx.” 

“It is my job here- god,” You whimper, his teeth sinking into your skin, his hand cupping your core. 

“Maybe it should be your job at the castle,” Xigbar sneers in your ear, “Besides, your mission should of ended by now.” 

“Tonight was my last night,” You whisper, his lips suckling on your neck, “do you want to go back now?” 

“I’d like to fuck you right here so everyone can hear you scream, but,” He pulls you into a dark corridor, shoving you back onto his bed, “This is probably more comfortable.” 

Xigbar’s lips immediately sucking on your neck yet again, your long whimpers only making him grind down onto you. Every little kiss making you whimper as his lips showed love to your body. 

“Little minx, grindin’ on my lap and bitin’ that pretty lip,” He growls against your skin, your eyes rolling to the back of your head, recalling the little dance just for him- all coming full circle as you were pressed into the white sheets. 

“I just wanted to treat a customer right~” You purr, his teeth sinking into your skin again. 

“Is that all I am, babydoll?” He smirks against your skin, his hips pinning yours down against the bed. 

“You don’t have to be,” You whisper, his eye meeting yours, his hands ripping the clothes off of your body. 

“Then I won’t be-” His lips running all over your body, running down your chest, his hands opening your legs for an access to kiss your core- his touch electrifying and comforting all at once. His lips pressing into yours as his teeth nip at your skin, every touch making your back arch, and his hands around your back, gently pulling you even closer to him. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Xigbar mumbles, his thoughts completely devoting to you, his arms hooking under your legs and pulling you closer to his lips. 

“Xig,” You whimper at his tongue shooting out, lapping at your core, his eye locking on yours as you squirm under him. Xigbar’s soft laps against your skin, his eye softening while your legs pull him closer to you, his lips locking around your clit- your bucking hips making him chuckle before roughly sucking on your clit.

“God- more,” You beg, pleasure coursing through you while your eye stays locked on his, something odd and soft behind the usual harshness of gold. 

Xigbar’s tongue thrust into you again, his finger replacing as his tongue gently circled around your clit, this finger gently massaging your walls while you wither under him. Every gentle movement of his finger and soft movement of his tongue strong enough to drive you insane and to just too short pleasure- 

Moving away from you, his finger and tongue leaving you, his hand gently cupping your jaw before gently kissing you- his lips softly massaging against yours in a softness unrecognized until now. 

“You’re gettin’ yourself into a mess doll, I hope you know this-”


	35. nsfw- xigbar [trash panda]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hehehehehe, hiiiiii~ How abouttttt a fem!reader and a few of the other members of the O13 they're talking about whose more attractive and one of them calls Xigbar a Trash Panda (lets be honest that's probably a Luxord quote) and the reader is just like... ' Well I'd fuck the Trash Panda... he's hot af' as Xiggy walks by (and he knows hes the Trash Panda)-💕"

“You know, maybe you don’t have to fight about who’s the most attractive,” You noted, listening in on Luxord and Axel having at it on their off day. 

“But we do,” Axel said, continuing to Luxord, “You are not the most attractive.”  
“Well, you, in fact, are not,” Luxord pursed his lips, his eyes landing on you, “Say, you break this up. Who is the most attractive?” 

“Don’t ask me because it’s neither of you,” You teased, returning to your book while they both looked at you. 

“Than who do you think is the most attractive?” Axel insisted as you attempted to ignore him. 

“Is that any of your business?” 

“It’s my business to end his argument,”  
“Discussion,” Luxord interjected, cutting his eyes at Axel. 

“No, it’s an argument- now who do you find the most attractive?” 

“Well personally, I find Xigbar the most attractive,” You said nonchalantly. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, you oversized hot Cheeto,” You snapped, “Will you let me read?” 

“You think a trash panda is the most attractive in the entire organization?” Luxord deadpanned, his eyes continuing to cut into you. 

“…Well, I’d fuck the trash panda, then. He’s hot,” You cut your eyes up, meeting Axel’s for a moment before returning to reading. 

“Oh really?” a familiar voice snapped you away from your book, your eyes shooting up to meet Axel’s again while he began laughing, “you wanna test that out baby doll?” 

“Sure,” You smiled at Axel, standing up and circling around the couch, grabbing Xigbar’s drawstrings and pulling him back to the hall, “See you two later~” 

“You’re in rare form today,” XIgbar purred, grabbing your hand as he turned you to face him, his hand roughly holding your jaw up to face him, “What’d you do to get into this mood?” 

“Oh please, you don’t want to prove you’re the only man in the organization who can get the non-murderous female?” You teased, his hand cradling your neck as you pulled him closer to his room, his hand shoving open the door. 

“I wouldn’t say non-murderous, doll, I’ve been on a few missions where you got pretty feisty,” He remarked, shutting the door behind the two of you, “Now- you’re serious, hm?”  
“If I wasn’t you wouldn’t have gotten that little show~” You bit your lip at him, playing with the zipper of his coat.

“Then you better be loud enough for them to hear you, doll,” he purred, crashing his lips into yours- his tongue roughly running over yours while you roughly pulled his zipper down, his hands finding yours to mimic the same motion. 

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” Xigbar purred in your ear, his pants warm against your skin while you shoved his coat off of his shoulders, feeling over his muscle. 

“Maybe,” you batted your eyes up at him, biting your lip while he smirked, pushing you back onto the bed, “If you make me.” 

His lips crashed against yours again while he pinned you against his bed, his hips pressed against yours while- his bulge pressing roughly against your clothed core. His hands running up your stomach while he pressed his body against yours, everything too much and not enough as you pulled at his pants, his hands leaving your chest to pull off his belt and pants. 

“You gotta play fair doll, come’re,” He pulled you closer to him, pulling off your pants roughly as he threw them into the growing pile of black clothes on the floor. 

“Aren’t you just adorable,” Xigbar commented lowly, his eye running over your body, pulling off your panties before roughly palming over your core- a rough moan escaping your lips while his gloved hands continued to tease you, one of his gloves pulled off by his teeth. 

“You gonna keep on the gloves?” He snidely asked, your pleasure ripped away from you as he pulled his hand from your core, his fingers held up to your lips, “Pull it off.” 

Meeting his eye, you ran your tongue along his middle finger, his eye locked on yours as you gently sucked on the top of his fingers before nipping at his hand, finally catching the leather in between your teeth and pulled it off. 

“Something wrong, Xiggy?” You teased, his eye darkening before pulling your hips to the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of you while your thighs rested on his shoulders. 

“You’ve been talking too much, we gotta get rid of that,” He smirked at your flushed expression, everything happening so quickly while staying so slow. His eye stayed locked on yours for a moment while he rested his hands on your thighs, pulling them farther apart before shooting his tongue out- roughly lapping at your clit before lips locked around it, roughly suckling on it while you bucked your hips up, his hands pinning you down. 

“That shut you up,” he sneered, gently lapping at your folds before returning to your clit, his lips locked around it while his tongue massaged you, everything quickly coming to an end at his rough treatment, two fingers plunging into your core. 

“Fu-Fuck- Xig!” You squealed, your legs kicking his back in an attempt to get him to stop, only encouraging him to roughly suck on your clit. 

“Xig! Xigbar, Xigbar- Please!” You cried, your legs held down by his hands roughly while you felt your walls roughly crash down- your orgasm overwhelming you with the intensity as you screamed his name, your head falling back while you felt your entire body shake with aftershocks, Xigbar letting go of your thighs while standing up, caging you in between his arms as he placed a softer kiss against your lips. 

“Good girl- let’s see if you can make everyone hear that~”


	36. nsfw- xigbar [trigger finger]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "how about some of xigbar, mm, showing off his trigger finger? if you know what i mean :^)"

“Xig, are we almost done,” You whined, holding onto his arm as he looked at something of no importance to you. 

“Why’re you so whiny today?” Xigbar lowly grumbled, continuing to look.

“Because I want you,” YOu whispered into his ear, feeling him tense up before he chuckled. 

“Really? Here?” He smirked at you, moving his hand on your thigh, watching the way you attempted to grind against him. “So naughty.” 

Pulling his hand from your thigh to grip your arm, Xigbar pulled you out of the shop to take a sharp turn into a back ally beside it. 

“You know, we have to stay here until we finish the mission,” He said lowly in your ear, his hand slowly palming at your clothed core, his tongue slowly tracing your ear while you shivered under him. 

“I don’t care,” You panted, your hips grinding against his hand to feel more relief. 

“So naughty,” He sneered, his teeth sinking into your ear while his hand worked its way into your pants, your pants unzipped, for his clothed fingers to begin rubbing against your clit. 

“I bet you want everyone to hear me fingering you-” He continued, his fingers dipping into your aching core, feeling your walls immediately clench around him. You bit back a moan, softly whimpering at the dull pleasure you felt, his lips moving down your neck. His fingers moving at a painfully slow pace only for his palm to brush your clit, your hips bucking up into his hand. 

“So needy,” Xigbar chuckled, moving his fingers quicker in and out of you; his abrupt, quick movements causing you to briefly let out a loud moan, only for your hand to slap across your mouth to conceal your moan. His wrist flicking just right while his forefinger found the spot in you that made you scream; your eyes rolling back and your knees buckling for his other hand to hold you up. Your moans muffled by your hand while you began to shiver under him, his rough movements beginning to take their toll on you, while his lips worshiped your neck. 

“So cute,” Xigbar softly praised, his lips migrating to your cheek while he continued to kiss you, his fingers flicking inside of you in all the right ways, your walls clenching with every praise and rub, your moans growing in volume despite your hand which attempted to muffle them; everything racing through your head while your body submitted to the growing pleasure in your core. 

“You’re close aren’t you, babygirl? You’re gonna cum all over my fingers?” Xigbar practically growled in your ear, biting and nibbling while your body shivered more under him; his body pressed against yours to hold you up, your hips grinding and rolling against his hand. Your orgasm ripped through you, your walls clamped down on his fingers, your broken cry barely muffled by your hand, your knees giving out only to be caught by Xigbar’s hips- your world turning white before it slowed, only to be replaced by a chuckle from Xigbar.

“You’re adorable when you cum,” He sneered in your ear, moving your hand away from your lips and finally capturing your lips with his own, his teeth nipping your bottom lip. You softly moaned, pulling him closer to you while his hand left your pants, slowly moving against your lips. 

“So cute,” He complimented you, leaving fluttering kisses on your neck while you softly giggled. 

“I love you,” You softly panted, pulling yourself against his chest, resting your head against his chest. 

“I love you too babygirl,” Xigbar quietly said, kissing your head, the world disappearing for a few more minutes before you had to return to it.


	37. nsfw- xigbar [retalitaion]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "congrats on the 200 followers! ok as a gift a Drabble of whatever you want"

“Why are you so- ah!” You growled, Xigbar roughly grabbing you as he brought you to his chest- roughly biting your neck in retaliation. 

“Stop thinking like you can talk back to me, sweetheart.” Xigbar lowly warned you, his teeth sinking into another spot on your neck. 

“You won’t listen to me- fuck,” 

“I don’t listen to brats.” 

Roughly picking you up, Xigbar chucked you onto the bed, roughly pulling you on all fours- a hand tightly woven in your hair. 

“Do you think you can talk to me like that?” 

“Yes,” You sneered- his hand roughly cracking down on your clothed ass, his free hand pulling off your shorts. 

“Little whore- wet from one spank?”

“Nah, I’m wet from when I went on a mission with Luxord today~” you sneered, Xigbar becoming eerily quiet as he walked around you, his hand tightly woven in your hair as his grip tightened. 

“Either you act right, or I punish you until you can’t walk. You picked the second option, you little bitch.” 


	38. nsfw- xigbar [until i say]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "after all these hcs, can I request some smut where xig's normally gentle s/o doms him?"

Xigbar’s tongue roughly moved against yours, igniting a strange fire you had never felt before, while he shoved you against the wall of your bedroom- lifting you up and holding you against the wall with his hips, a typical passionate meeting between the two of you. However, this fire didn’t want tonight to be typical, it wanted it to be something new-

Your hand slowly moved up his chest while his hands worked to fight off your clothes, your fingers hastily pulling the zipper of his coat off in a stark contrast to your slow movements only seconds before, his coat falling to the floor while his hands gently placed you on the ground to let you kick off your pants while he did the same. Your hands immediately found his chest again while your lip lock broke- thick pants fanning the others faces while your eyes searched his, before spinning him against the wall- your lips roughly colliding with his while he held your back, the only clothes separating the two of you from being bare being your underwear, while his noise of surprise vibrated against your lips. 

“What’s this? My gentle baby being a little tiger?” Xigbar teased once he pulled away, his eye glazed over in lust before you slowly worked a hand up his back, gently feeling over the scars while a quiet moment fell between the two of you.  
“Maybe,” You said, articulating your response with a claw against his back, a low growl coming though his throat, your hand continuing upwards to grip his hair roughly- yanking his hair back to expose his neck to you. 

“Damnit, baby-” Xigbar groaned lowly, your teeth sinking into his skin, bruising the flesh before roughly sucking on it.

“I’m gonna ride you,” You said lowly, a gravel to your voice while he continued to melt in your hands, your teeth sinking into another spot on his sensitive neck while he let out a hiss, his hips bucking against yours. His pants only shooting pleasure to your core while you continued torturing his skin with bruises. 

“Lay down,” You commanded, letting go of his hair for Xigbar to lay back on the bed, resting against his pillow while you straddled his hips, continuing to bite his neck, grinding your clothed hips down onto his- every whine and groan only adding to your wetness while you continuously teased him. 

“Baby, please,” Xigbar quietly moaned, his hands holding onto your hips. 

“Was that a beg I heard?” You teased, roughly grinding down on his length while his head fell back in a moan.

“God, yes- Please- “ He moaned again, fingers digging into your skin while you watched your boyfriend fall apart underneath you. 

“Hm,” You hummed, lifting your hips up to take off your panties, “As hot as it would be to see you ruin your underwear, I think I want your cum in me.” 

You pulled off xigbar’s underwear while he lifted his hips for you, a low groan resonating at your dirty words. His pants labored while he watched you move to touch yourself- pulling off your panties, your fingers dipping into your aching core, your low moan resonating through the room, your eyes rolling back while you bit your lip- all while he laid helpless watching you. You peaked your eyes to look at him, his hand wrapped around his cock, slowly pumping while he watched you. 

“I never said you could touch yourself,” You said, watching him move his hand away from his length in a mix of a moan and whimper, you lowering down to fill yourself with his cock, “You’re not allowed to cum until I say now.” 

“Babe-” He attempted to plea, your hips roughly bouncing to have his plea cut off with a groan, “You feel amazing.” 

“Good,” You said with a smirk, resting your hands on his chest, starting a rough pace of bouncing on his cock, his head falling back against the pillows with a groan. Bringing one of your hands up, you grabbed him by the hair again, feeling his cock twitch inside of you to redirect his attention to you. 

“You’re going to watch me ride you, Xigbar,” You said with lust dripping from your voice, resuming your bounces on his cock- skin slapping skin, your walls clenching around him, your breast bouncing on your chest- his eye not knowing where to look while you tighten your grip on his hair. Xigbar’s low groans and pants while he watched you ride him, everything going too fast and too slow all at the same time, while he felt his orgasm coming closer. You brought your free hand from his chest to touch your clit, rubbing with vigor while you moaned, making a burning eye contact with Xigbar. 

“Baby, I’m close,” Xigbar was able to groan out- his grip on your hips tightening while he maintained eye contact with you- your bounces moving faster before his signature groan before he orgasmed echoed through the room- just for you to stop completely with your pelvis resting against his. His growl of irritation caused you to chuckle while he glared up at you, his hips uselessly attempting to buck up to yours in an attempt to finally orgasm, the grip on your hips bruising while you smirked down at him. 

“I said you didn’t get to cum until I say, Xigbar.” 


	39. nsfw- xigbar [warm awakening]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Could you write something about waking Xigbar up one morning with a bj?

You knew what you were allowed to do; you had both spoken about times before, and if you followed through with your lust, then he would wake up with a surprise. His chest pressed against your back, his hands resting on your middle, his morning wood pressed against your butt- his warmth spreading to you as you thought about your little plan; you had woken up with wanton, wanting to wake up the partner sleeping next to you to give yourself relief, but you knew what would be more fun than just shaking him awake.

Gently pulling out of his grasp, you turned to look at Xigbar’s sleeping face; not stirring when you pulled yourself away from him before gently moving him to lay him on his back. You watched for any movement of awakening; nothing. He still slept like a rock, as he always did. 

You pulled yourself to your knees, resting by his thighs while you pulled the sheets off of him; you moved your hands up his thighs, feeling his muscles twitch under your touch, before you pulled the loose waistband down, letting his cock out of its lose confines. You wrapped your hand around the shaft, slowly bringing your hand up before returning to the base; you watched for any movement yet again before moving down to kitten lick the head of his cock. Your tongue pressing against the head before lightly sucking on it, your hand starting slow pumps again. Your tongue swirling around the head before you felt him twitch in your mouth, softly moaning at the sensation before you slowly began working down. Your tongue working to press against the underside while your hand met your mouth in shallow bobs, hearing a soft pant escape his lips. Looking up, he continued to sleep while you worked your tongue against his cock; the salty pre-cum spreading over your tongue before slowly beginning to go down as far as you could.

The head pressed against the back of your mouth, steadying your breathing to begin to bring him down your throat, his pants beginning to grow stronger. Fully seated with him in your mouth, you let out a soft hum, feeling the way his muscles twitched and a soft hiss was let out from his lips. 

Tired of playing a slow game to wake him up, you took his balls into your hand, gently massaging them before letting out a low, loud moan, feeling his hips thrust against your mouth, a sharp gasp escaping his lips. 

“What do you-” his gruff voice was cut off by a hard suck, his hand finding its way into your hair as you heard his pants grow in volume. Bobbing your head quicker, you looked up to meet his shining golden eye, keeping eye contact while you bobbed and moaned on his cock, feeling him twitch again in your throat. 

“Good morning,” you hoarsely greeted him after you came up for air, pumping his cock in your hand.

“Good mor- ugn”- a groan cutting him off as you pushed him back into your throat, his head falling against the pillow while your short bobs brought him closer to his release.

“Doll”- he warned before a sharp hiss left his lips, his hand shoving you all the way against his pelvis as he thrust into your mouth, long, drawn-out moans cracking as he finished in your throat. The grip on your hand lessening, you sat up to look at him, smirking while you swallowed his seed, watching him pant and sweat before he was finally able to meet your eyes with yours. 

“Come’ere” Xigbar gruffly said, his lips crashing against yours, tasting the remains of his orgasm in your mouth, softly moaning before pulling you into his lap. His soft nips against your lip causing you to moan, your hips coming down to grind against him despite his sensitive state before he hooked a leg around yours, flipping you over to where you laid where he originally was, pulling back from the kiss with a tired smirk.

“What are you doing?” You asked between pants, his hands finding your panties and pulling them off in one swift motion.

“Repaying the favor, babydoll.”


	40. nsfw- luxu [sweetheart]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So Luxu/Xigbar seems like he was very submissive when he was under the MoM so I can imagine him being a total sub. Like he is willing to worship you and be your good boy as best as he can. Maybe some collars? But total female dom imagine PLEASEEE -💦"

“What do you want, sweetheart?” You quietly asked, cupping Luxu’s jaw as his blush deepened, his eyes locked on the ground as he squirmed on his knees, his collar hugging the curve of his Adam’s apple as he gulped. 

“I want you to touch me, please,” Luxu said sweetly, his shyness making him squirm as you smiled down at his innocence, your fingers leading his chin up to look at him- gently kissing him as you took his leash in your hand. 

“Such a good boy,” you praised, his blush deepening in color as you tugged his leash as you sat down on the edge of the bed, leading him to lay down on the bed.  
“Is this what you wanted?” you quietly said, gently stroking his leaking cock as his soft gasp made your walls clench- the inherent shyness overwhelming him as you had the one man who stayed completely covered bare in front of you. 

“Y-Yes,” He panted, your hand slow as you stroked the velvety skin, the head of his cock leaking in precum as he gazed up at you, his gaze lustful and begging. 

“Such a good boy, just for me,” You praised, gently pulling his leash to bring him up for another kiss, his lips hot and hungry as he silently begged for more. 

“Isn’t that right?” 

“Yes,” Luxu panted, his eyes locked on you as he continued to whimper, the pleasure dull and building. 

“You’re beautiful,” He quietly praised, his body submitting into the soft bed below you, his eyes locked on you. 

“You’re being so good for me, Lu,” You commented, the blush on his face deepening at the growing pleasure. 

“Please, may i touch you?” He sweetly asked, his innocence making you smile as you nodded your head, his hands immediately roaming your body. His soft hands running across your hips as he squeezed your soft flesh every time your hand brushed across a particularly sensitive spot. 

“You’re always so good to me,” You praised again, his hands squeezing your hips again as he shivered at the praise. 

“I’m close,’ He panted, his eyes meeting yours, “May I cum?” 

“Hm,” you hummed, gently squeezing his length in your hand, “Yes; you’ve been so good tonight Luxu- I don’t expect anything less from my good boy-“

“Ah-“ He panted, his head falling back as he quivered under you, his focus blurred as he was lost in the pleasure of your quickening hand.

“That’s it- cum on my hand- such a good boy,” You praised him, your hand roughly jerking his length as he thrashed his head against the pillow, his mouth hung open in a loud cry of pleasure- your hand still tightly holding his leash as he came, his cum coating your hand as you slowed your movements, his body limp and flushed as he laid back against the pillows. 

“So good for me,” You praised, crawling on top of him as you took off his collar, his face flushed as he closed his eyes, “Do you need anything?” 

“Some water would be nice,” Luxu murmured, his body submitting to sleep. 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed  
> it really does help even if these are older.


End file.
